Smoak in Starling
by riverdalefanatic
Summary: Felicity just graduated from college and applied for her dream job - a position at Queen Consolidated applied science division, but instead, she finds herself working as CEO Oliver Queen's personal secretary. Sparks fly between the two, but what will happen when Felicity finds out about Oliver's big secret and he doesn't know? AU set in S2, Olicity, Roy/Thea, Tommy alive :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hiya you! So, this is my fanfic about the Arrow, and it's a bit different to the show. This story is set kinda around season 2, but the timeline will not be matching up exactly to the events in the show, so sorry about that in advance. So, the obvious differences between the show and my story are:**

 **~Felicity has just graduated college and she wants to work at QC's applied science division**

 **~Felicity doesn't know Oliver is the Arrow**

 **~Tommy is still alive and funny as ever (thank me later)**

 **~Tommy doesn't know that Oliver is the Arrow yet**

 **~Tommy and Thea don't yet that they are siblings (the will find out in this story, but it will be weird at first between the two. You'll understand soon)**

 **~Sara is still dead (for the first time!)**

 **~Laurel and Oliver are friends (yes, friends ;) )**

 **~Laurel and Tommy are NOT dating (sorry for all those who were rooting for them)**

 **And somethings you need to know about my story that differ from the show:**

 **~Oliver still was stranded at Lian Yu**

 **~Thea and Roy are dating (woop woop!)**

 **~Thea does NOT know about Oliver being the Arrow yet**

 **~Diggle and Roy are both parts of Team Arrow**

 **~Oliver is the CEO of QC**

 **~The Arrow cave is under Queen Consolidated (QC)**

 **~Mrs Queen was not a part of Malcolm Merlyn's massacre**

 **~Everyone still believes Malcolm is dead**

 **Oh, and btw, I mentioned a business called 'Howard's and Son's' which is just a made up business name fyi.**

 **I doubt all my chapters will be this long, but I'll try. Also, I probably update at least once a week. Anything else I missed I will write in the next A/N. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Felicity**

"Dammit", I grouched as I walked onto the platform and seeing that the train to Starling City had already left. I tugged at my suitcase, finding a bench to sit on while I wait for the next train, which wasn't scheduled for another hour. I couldn't wait to get to Starling, it was the home to my dream job - an occupation in the Queen Consolidated applied science division. I had just graduated college with a major in computer science and I was ready to put that degree to work. Now I just had to get there.

* * *

 **Oliver**

"Mr Queen, your 2 o'clock is here," the pesky receptionist called out towards my office. I had to get a new assistant; Miz Barker, as she preferred to be called - which I think suits her to at - needed to go. I thought when Tommy told me he was picking out a personal secretary himself, I thought he would choose a hot, young chic who would get me coffee whenever I asked. Instead, my best friend sent me a 50-something old lady with hawk-eye glasses and a fierce grouch whenever I asked for a coffee.

"Send him in," I shouted back, sinking deeply into my desk-chair, staring at the pile of paperwork on my desk. I couldn't wait for this day to be over. I had so much to do, at home, and in other places.

"She, sir," a soft female voice came from the doorway. I looked up. There, framed by the doorway, was a cute, pretty, young woman wearing a black-and-white striped skirt paired with a white blouse and her blonde hair gently flowing around her shoulders.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, just remembering what she had said.

"You said to your assistant 'send him in', when I am a girl, obviously," she rambled, walking towards my desk.

"Obviously," I mumbled, looking her over. She was quite a hottie.

"Pardon? What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. What did you say your name was again?' I asked, trying to figure out why she was here.

"Oh, I didn't say. I'm Felicity Smoak," she said her name like it was supposed to mean something to me.

I looked at her questioningly. "Doesn't ring a bell…."

"I'm here for an interview," she prompted

I glanced down at the files on my desk, rambling through them to find a memo about this interview. "I don't see anything here about an interview," I told her. "And what position are you applying for anyway?"

"The applied science division," Felicity stated matter-of-factly.

"Doesn't a manager or someone else conduct interviews for those divisions?" I questioned, confused again about why she is here.

"Well, the man at the entrance told me to come this way when I told him who was. I suspect that for new employees for this certain division have an interview with the CEO."

I sighed, still getting used to being CEO of a million-dollar company. When I had gotten back from Lian Yu, Walter had resigned from the position, offering it to me as if he expected me to want it. At first, I thought to decline, but then I had the idea to have my lair in the basement of the skyscraper; the perfect cover. CEO by day, and vigilante by night. That way, I could sneak off into the secret elevator I had installed in the wall of my office to the Arrow Cave - as Roy likes to call it- whenever I was needed. Well, almost always, besides the times that Miz Barker is watching me like a hawk through the glass walls of my office.

"Take a seat," I motioned to the matching chairs opposite my own. She sat daintily. I decided to begin with the basic interview questions. "What qualifications do you have?" I asked.

Before she answered, Felicity handed me a piece of paper from her bag. "I bought an extra resume, just in case," she explained. I chuckled, glancing over the sheet.

"You graduated from MIT?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep," she told me. "Last week."

I looked up. "Why come here so soon? Didn't you want to celebrate? Go on a trip or something?"

"Working at QC has been my dream for a long time, and I didn't want it to wait any longer than I had to," Felicity glanced around my office. "Pretty nice space you have here," she commented.

"Thank you," I said absentmindedly, fascinated by this woman who sat in front of me. "So you graduated from MIT last week, correct?"

"Yep," she affirmed.

"How old were you when you got into college?"

"Seventeen,"

I nodded my head slowly. "Interesting. And why you were at college did you have any other jobs similar to the one you're applying for?"

"I worked at a cafe part-time and as an intern at Howard's and Son's Corporation at their IT department."

Again I nodded my head, pleased with the petty woman's answers so far. "And how long did you work with them?"

"The cafe or Howard's?"

"Howard's," I chuckled.

"Oh, of course. Why would you want to know about my job at G's Cafe? Duh," Felicity rambled until I cocked my head. "Oh, um, I worked at Howard's for just under a year, in my senior year at college."

"And what did you major in at MIT, if I may?"

"Of course you may. You're the CEO and the one asking the questions. You don't have to ask m." She shocked her head. "I'm rambling again, aren't I? Computer Science. That's what I majored in."

I asked a few more questions to Ms Smoak, concluding that she would be a wonderful employee to have at QC. I stood up from my chair, reaching across the desk to shake her hand.

She stood as well, and when our hands touched, a spark of something travel through my hand and up my arm. Judging by her slight gasp of surprise, she felt it too. Dangit! Was this some type of cliche where we magicly have feelings for each other even though we had just met?! I admit, she is kinda cute, and I was attracted to her, but if she was going to work for my company, I better turn down the feelings. It's not like we would see each other that often, especially if she was going to work in the applied science division. I looked down and noticed that I was still holding her hand. I quickly drew mine back.

"Um, uh, I will give you a call soon, with my answer," I told her, having already decided, but decided to make sure with the head of the applied science division.

"Okay," Felicity gathered her bag in her hand and headed to the door.

"Felicity?" I called out, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned. "Yes?"

"Uh, goodbye," I said, mentally kicking myself. What did I think I was going to say to her?

"Bye," she gingerly waved her hand and walked out of the door. And probably out of his life. Oh well, he thought to himself. He had tons of other women dying to be his date.

I called the manager for the Applied Science division to tell him that I believed Felicity Smoak would be a great addition to QC. I was halfway through my praises of Ms Smoak when Jacob - the manager - interrupted me.

"I'm sorry sir, but did you say she wanted to join the computer and technology section?" the 60-something-year-old man asked.

"Yes, that is correct," I affirm, hoping there wasn't a problem. There was.

"Well, sir, QC has a by-law that states that there is a maximum amount of employees allowed in that section, something about having a limited amount of employees that we trust so none would leak our research and ideas, and we just reached that limit as of a few months ago."

"Seriously?!" I sighed into the phone. "And there's nothing I can do about it?"

"I'm afraid not, sir, but looking at the papers now, it looks like there is a current employee that is going to retire in a few weeks."

"Good," I said, leaning back in my chair. "When exactly will he leave?"

"Um," I could hear shuffling of some papers across the line, "4 weeks, sir."

"Okay. Thank you, Jacob. And please, call me Oliver, not sir. It makes me feel old."

"Yes sir - uh, Oliver."

I hung up the phone, sighing as I put in back into the cradle. What was I going to do? I would hate to slow Felicity's dreams to work at QC, but there was nothing I could do, for 4 weeks at least.

"Mr Queen!" an irritating voice shouted out. "Your friends' on line one".

I picked up the phone again, wondering which one of my friends would be calling me at work. They all knew my cell number.

"Oliver," Tommy's voice sounded through the line, "you still up to going to Verdant tonight?"

"Yeah, I can get off work around 5, I think," I told my best friend. I was so glad he was alright after he was pinned down by some rumble during the massacre that happened due to Tommy's own father's Earthquake Machine. It had taken a few hours to get a group of men to help me get Tommy safely to the hospital, which, despite being super busy because of the earthquake, we managed to get Tommy checked into and he survived with only a few scars. "Question: why did you call my office rather than my cell?"

"It must have been dead, the call didn't go through," Tommy explained half-heartedly. "Anyway, is your sister coming to the club tonight too?"

"Why do you ask?" I questioned my friend, ready to hurt him real bad if he hurt Thea.

"Just wondering," he replied innocently. "By the way, is she still single?"

That was it. "Tommy! You know she thinks of you like a brother right?"

"Well, not after that fundraiser I hosted for CNRI," he told me.

"What?! What did she do?"

"Only tried to kiss me," I could practically hear Tommy shrug it off. "Nothing but what most girls do to me every day. Perks of being a handsome millionaire I guess."

"I am going to have a serious talk with her when I get home," I growled.

"Gosh, Oliver, you sound like her father," Tommy spoke into the phone. "Is she single?"

I let out a frustrated breath. "Not that it's any of your business, but I think she is dating this kid, Roy something."

"Oh?" Tommy's interest perked.

"Yeah, he's from the Glades, and he works for me," I told Tommy.

"As an employee at the club, or with the other guy?" Tommy's voice lowered at the last part.

"Both."

"Wow. Must be an interesting guy to be working for the Arrow and to be dating your sister."

"You jealous?"

"About working with you or about Thea?"

"Thea," I answered, wondering if my best friend was actually interested in my sister.

"Kinda. I guess I'll just have to meet the guy."

"Well, fortunately for you, Roy will be working tonight at Verdant, and I do believe Thea is

coming too."

"Cool," there were some muffled voices on the other line. Tommy's voice came back. "Look, I

have to go, but I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Yep," we ended the call and I leant back in my chair, looking out of the glass walls of my office.

The wonderful view of the city that you could see from this floor's windows was interrupted by the

sight of Miz Barker. I sighed as I thought about the secretary. She was so annoying, and I had to find a replacement for her as soon as possible. An idea came to my mind. One involving a certain Ms Smoak.

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oliver**

"Miz Barker?!" I called out to the old woman.

"Yes, Mr Queen?" She replied, her eyes glued to her phone even though she was at work and her boss was speaking to her!

"Put Felicity Smoak on the line please," I asked through gritted teeth; I couldn't wait for her to go.

"Who?"

"Ms Smoak?" I was about done with this woman. "She came in here earlier for an interview."

"I don't have her number," she replied, not even looking up from her phone, not even checking to see if she had the number.

"You know what? You're fired!" That got her attention.

"But sir," she half-heartedly pleaded, "you don't have anyone else to be your assistant."

"Yes, I do. Now pack your things and go. I want you gone within the hour."

"Fine," she puffed. "It's your funeral."

"Wouldn't be my first," I muttered under my breath. I looked over my desk, my gaze snatching on Felicity's resume that she gave me. Her number would be on it. Time to put my plan into action. I just hoped she said yes.

* * *

 **Felicity**

The buzzing of my phone interrupted my thoughts of the handsome Oliver Queen as I sat on my couch in my apartment.

"Hello?" I answered, wondering who would be calling me at 4 in the afternoon.

"Ms Smoak?" the voice sounded familiar.

"Yes," I replied cautiously.

"It's Oliver Queen." Oh, my thoughts made him call me! No of course not. What am I thinking?!

"Oh, yes, Mr Queen."

"I'm calling about the job position,"

"Of course you are! What else would you be calling about," I rambled on. "3, 2, 1…"

I could hear Oliver chuckle on his line. "Please, call me Oliver. Mr Queen was my father."

"Ok, Mr - Oliver," I stumbled.

"Anyway, about the job, apparently I can not offer you the position you prefer for a few weeks, but I have an idea," Oliver explained further, "How about you work as my personal assistant for the few weeks you would have no job. How does that sound?"

"Uh, well, I would be happy to be your assistant, Oliver," I said, almost too eagerly. I hoped it didn't sound like I was dying to have the chance to be around the cute guy all day, although I was.

"Well, cool," Oliver said. "When can you start?"

"I've got nothing else to do, so what about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me. I just fired my secretary, so that would work well."

I gasped. "You fired your secretary just to give me a job?!" I exclaimed. I can't believe he would do that.

"Not exactly," he explained. "I have been meaning to fire that lazy-bum for weeks but I didn't because I didn't have a replacement that I like."

"Well, thank you, I guess," I flushed. "So you took the off-chance that I would accept your offer and fired your only assistant?"

"Pretty much," He chuckled. "So, could you come in around 8 tomorrow?"

"Sure," I replied, "see ya then!"

"Bye now," Oliver's deep voice rang out. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

 **Oliver**

The loud music flooded the club as I looked around for Tommy and Thea. Over text, Tommy and I decided to meet each other at Verdant, and Thea had called to say that she was already there. I saw Thea sitting at the bar and I walked towards her. As I got closer, I noticed her leaning across the bar, talking to the bartender. It didn't take long for me to recognize Roy Harper as the guy my sister was talking too.

I had started training Roy a few months ago, and he still hasn't figured out that I'm the Arrow. It was for the best though; if Roy found out, who knew how long it would be before he let it slip in front of Thea. The last thing I needed was for my sister finding out my secret.

Although Thea was only 18, she was allowed in the club since she practically owned a third of it. While I was really busy starting as CEO and Tommy still recovering from his injuries, Thea stepped in and managed the club for us. Ever since then, she had been the third partner in this adventure of opening and running a club in the Glades.

"Hey, Speedy," I wrapped my arms around Thea's shoulders for a hug as I sat on an empty bar stool beside her. She leant back from the bar, turning and smiling at me.

"Hey Ollie," she said using my nickname.

I nodded to her boyfriend. "Roy."

He nodded back, "Oliver."

"You guys, your greetings are so different from us girls'!" Thea whacked me on the arm.

"And how do you usually greet your friends?"

"Hey girl!" Thea pretended, "long time no see! How ya been?"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, although I'm not quite sure what about," I raised my hands in defeat.

Roy chuckled at our banter. "Oh, sibling fun," he sighed, "How I wish I had a brother or sister."

Thea reached over the bar again and patted Roy's arm. "Well, thankfully for me, I only have one brother - oh, wait, here comes my second."

Roy looked confused as he followed Thea's gaze to the guy walking towards us.

"Tommy!" I shouted out to my best friend. "Good to see yah! Long time no see!"

Thea rolled her eyes at me. I just grinned.

"Hiya!" Tommy greeted us, pressing a light kiss to Thea's cheek. She giggled. Roy looked suspiciously at Tommy, but Tommy didn't notice.

"Roy, this is my honorary brother, Tommy Merlyn," Thea made introductions, "and Tommy, this is my boyfriend, Roy Harper." Tommy's face looked slightly pained when Thea said he was her 'honorary brother', but he quickly hid it, pasting on a smile.

"Let's get some drinks!" Tommy exclaimed, motioning to another bartender nearby. "Roy, why don't you come around here and join us?"

"But my boss…" he stopped once he saw three cocked heads. "What?"

"You do know we all are your bosses?" Oliver questioned, grinning. Thea waved her hand.

"Come on, you," she said. Roy walked around the bar and claimed the stool next to Thea. Wrapping a hand around her waist, the foursome made idle conversation. Thea spoke up again. "Let's get some drinks!"

"Not so fast young lady," Tommy chided her. "You're not 21 yet."

"Fine, club soda," Thea faked a pout and gave her order to the bartender.

The easy conversation continued. As I looked around the club, my gaze searching for a pretty girl to hook up with tonight, I found myself picturing a blond-haired computer genius. What? I had met Felicity once and I was thinking about her? I shook my head slightly. I would see her tomorrow, at work, then I could figure out what these feelings were.

* * *

The elevator dinged at exactly 7:57 am the next morning. I knew that because I was glancing between the elevator and my watch since I arrived at work this morning. I was nervous about Ms Smoak's first day of work, and I wasn't even the one that was starting a new job!

Felicity walked out of the elevator wearing a blue flower-patterned skirt with a blue top to match, leaving a slight gap of her stomach exposed. She saw me and walked over to where I stood beside the door to my office.

"You look very nice today." She blushed at the compliment, averting her gaze for a moment.

"Thank you," she mumbled. "Should we get to it?"

"Lets," I extended my arm to the doorway, motioning for her to go first. I showed Felicity her desk which was is viewing distance from my own, and I was about to show her the computer, but she was already running her hands over the framework.

"This is an amazing computer!" she exclaimed, going on to comment on the type of it and whatnot - I'm not really into computer much, so I didn't really understand anything she was saying.

"Yeah, my last secretary insisted on getting the latest model, something about the faster internet or something?" I said when she stopped praising the computer.

"Oh, you don't need a newer computer to have faster internet," she babbled off again. Felicity caught herself. "I'm babbling again, aren't I?"

I nodded my head. "Yep," but I really didn't mind that much. She was cute when she talked about computers and whatnot.

I showed Ms Smoak around the rest of floor, making sure she knew where the break room was, and where the coffee was stashed. "I just want to make clear, I will do jobs that most assistants do but I have one condition," she stopped me in the hallway on the way back to my office. I nodded my head, urging her to continue. "I will not, ever, get you coffee. That is the one condition I have."

I chuckled. "You think this is funny?" Felicity demanded. "Because I'm deadly serious."

"I don't think your not,' I assured her, "I just…can I introduce you to someone?"

"But we're not done with our conversation," she looked slightly upset.

"Ms Smoak, this is Gerry, our assistant," I smiled as I motioned to the young man standing by the door to my office. "He will be getting _us_ coffee and whatever else we need, so you don't have to do the hard, dirty work, no offence Gerry."

"No taken," he replied, pulling a notepad from his pocket. "Ms Smoak, may I ask what your usual coffee order is? Of course, if you decide you want something different at any time, you can just tell me."

I looked over to Felicity, whose mouth was hanging open, gaping at the man then at me. "Uh, it's a mocha latte with extra whip," she answered distractingly. "And please, call me Felicity."

"I'm hurt," I mock pouted, "you let Gerry call you Felicity but not me?"

"You can call me Felicity," she turned to me. "You really got an assistant just for me? I was supposed to be _your_ assistant."

"Not exactly," I reminded her. "Gerry's _our_ assistant."

Gerry started away with Felicity's coffee order, and I thanked him, "thank you, Gerry."

Felicity, still distracted, copied my words, "thank you, Gerry."

I smiled. Today was going to be quite amusing.

 **Author's note: Hi guys! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oliver**

I spent the rest of the morning showing Felicity around and telling her what her duties would entail. Thankfully, she didn't mind not only scheduling appointments, but also sitting in on meetings and taking notes as I was unlikely to remember everything.

At noon, I stepped out of my office for lunch and saw Felicity sitting at her desk, setting up the computer for her use. I paused, wondering whether or not if I should interrupt her work. I decided that I would.

"Felicity," I walked up behind her. She startled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't…I wasn't scared," she fumbled, turning her chair.

I paused and smiled. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to grab lunch with me at the small cafe across the street," I offered. "Strictly platonic, just a work lunch."

"Of course," she nodded her head. "Strictly platonic. And yes, I would love to."

I extended my arm towards the elevator, motioning to her to go first. She grabbed her coat and walked ahead.

 **Felicity**

We stood in the elevator in an awkward silence. It was clear - well at least to me - that there was some chemistry between us. I was attracted to Oliver, he was very handsome and nice, but we _were_ work colleagues.

The elevator dinged when it arrived on the ground floor and we walked out together. We passed the front desk and went outside, crossing the street and entering a cozy little cafe. A waiter showed us to a little table tucked into the corner of the cafe.

"The chicken burger here is amazing," Oliver commented as I glanced at the menu.

"I'll take your word for it," I placed down the menu, smiling at him.

We both ordered the chicken and aliole burger when the waiter returned with a pitcher of water and a side of fries for Oliver and onions rings for me.

The food didn't take long, and soon I bit into the burger and moaned. "This is so good!" I exclaimed, my mouth still full.

"I know, right?" Oliver smiled, dipping a frie into the ranch dressing that came with our sides.

We laughed and joked, talking about nothing and everything, and I had a great time with my billionaire boss, even I forgot about his status for a time.

About an hour later Oliver suggested we head back to work, and we crossed the street again and walked back into Oliver's massive building. Just as we were passing the front desk. A woman's voice called out, "Ollie!"

Oliver and I both turned to look at who had called his name, and there stood at the desk, a young - 18 or so- girl with long curly brown hair.

A smile came to Oliver's face, "Speedy!" he greeted the girl, wrapping her in a bear hug. "What are you doing here? I thought we had caught up last night."

"Yeah, well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Oliver looked concerned at the girl's words and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Of course, Oliver had plenty of girlfriends and women throwing themselves at him - he _was_ rich and handsome. Oliver and this particular girl looked really friendly though and I was sure that they were a long-term couple.

"Come up to my office and we can talk," Oliver placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. As they walked to the elevator, I awkwardly followed them. Oliver finally noticed me.

"Felicity," he said, feeling bad for forgetting about her. "I'm sorry…"

I smiled. "It fine," I assured him. He turned slightly motioning to the girl beside him.

"This is Thea," he introduced us. "You've probably seen her on tv a few times."

I pretended I had, nodding my head, whereas I had actually never heard of her. At MIT, I lived under a rock, spending all of my time studying and writing computer code for extra money. I hadn't had time to watch the news.

Oliver continued, "And this is Felicity," he told Thea, "my new assistant."

"What happened to Mrs Bark?"

" _Miz_ Bark," Oliver corrected her.

"Oh," Thea nodded.

"Exactly."

The elevator dinged and we all stepped inside. Standing around awkwardly, Thea tried to start up a conversation.

"So, when did you start working here?" Thea asked me nicely.

"Uh, today's my first day," I replied.

"Oh," Thea turned slightly to Oliver, her eyebrows raised. "Interesting."

The awkward silence returned and finally, the elevator arrived at the top floor. Stepping out, I hurried to my desk, mumbling some excuse about having to get work done, but in truth, I just wanted to get away from Oliver and his - well, what it seemed like - girlfriend.

 **Oliver**

I closed the door to my office as Thea sat on the couch that was placed against the far wall of my office. I went to sit beside her. "So," she suggested in an innocent tone, "Felicity, huh? Taking her out on the first day?"

"It's not what you think, sis," I told her.

"Oh, so you don't think she's cute?" she asked, tilting her head at me. I stuttered.

"I… it's not like that."

"Mm-hmm," was Thea's only answerer, along with a raised eyebrow and a suggestive smirk.

"What did you want to talk to me about last night?" I asked her, changing the subject.

Her face turned solemn. "It's about Tommy," she started. I wondered if this was similar to what Tommy had told me yesterday.

"What about him?" I asked her.

"I.. I think he likes me," Thea sighed. "I used to like him, but now that I have Roy, I just think of him as a brother, and it's kinda weird now."

"Okay…" I tried to think of what to say. "Do want me to talk to him?"

"Could you?" Thea turned to face me. "If you can tell him that I'm not interested," she shuddered at the thought, "In anything with him, that would be great." She reached over and gave me a big bear hug. "Thank you, Ollie!"

With that, my younger sister jumped off the couch and skipped out of the room. I could hear her shout a goodbye to Felicity and a 'nice to meet you', then she was in the elevator. I walked out of my office and saw Felicity looking at the elevator doors where Thea had just been.

"She sure is fast," I commented. She startled and turned in her chair to face me.

"Is that why you call her Speedy?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah," I told her as I leant against the door frame of my office. "When we were kids Thea would be running around everywhere and I chased her."

Felicity gave me a tight smile, then turned in her chair back to her computer. "I'm almost finished here," she said, her eyes on the screen. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No, it's alright, I told her. "You can go home after this."

I went back to my office and tried to get back to my work, but I just couldn't. Every time I looked down at my desk, my thoughts circled over my blind new assistant. I wondered what upset her. She seemed fine at lunch. I smiled, thinking of our fun time together. Even though I had just met her, I felt like I had known her for years.

 **Author's note: Hey! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with my other fanfic 'Jellybean Comes Home' if you want to check it out ;) A bit of shameless advertising there for you :)**

 **Anyway, please review and let me know if you want me to continue- I love reading what you guys think about my stories!**

 **Xx G**


	4. Chapter 4

**Felicity**

"Then, this girl comes up to him, and goes into his office with him and they sit on the couch all cosy and just ugh!" I am complaining in a ramble to my best friend, Elijah Daniels, sitting on the couch in my apartment.

"So what? He has a girlfriend," Elijah said with his infinite wisdom that comes from nowhere but was very comforting. "He doesn't even know that you like him."

"Yeah, I know, Eli" I sighed, using my favourite nickname for my friend. "It's just so annoying, having to watch them together, especially after that nice lunch we had together."

Eli pursed his lips in a mock pout, causing me to slap him playfully on the arm. Then I curled up into his side, loving his comfort he always offered.

We had gone to highschool together, and Eli had always been there for me, when my mother was out working at those casinos in Vegas. I was so upset when he didn't get into MIT with me, but instead he had been accepted into Boston University where he had decided to study criminal justice. When he had told me that he was coming to Starling City with me to train to be a detective, I was thrilled! Now we had these catch-ups as much as we could, and I always spilled my fair share of problems and annoyances from my day.

I sighed again. "Thea's just so pretty," I mumbled. "Oliver will never look at me looking like this."

Eli pulled back, making me look at his face. "Did you say Thea?" he questioned. "As in Thea Queen?"

"They're married?!" I exclaimed, then covered my face with my hands. "Oh, gosh, I really did live under a rock."

"I'd say," Eli laid a hand on my head. "Lissy, they're siblings. Thea Queen is Oliver's sister."

I peaked out of under my hands. "Really?"

"Yes!" Eli confirmed. "You see? You _do_ have a chance with him. You just have to show im your best self, the Felicity that charms everyone."

I scoffed. "Yeah, let my just release my babbling side of me that will never shut-up, see if that charms anyone."

Eli ruffled my hair. I mock glared at him, trying to hide a smile. I failed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Standing up, I made my way to the door, still smiling and trying to smooth my hair. I also failed at that.

I opened the door. "Oliver?"

 **Oliver**

I needed Felicity.

Not like _that_ type of needing her, I needed her to hack a laptop for me. I had assumed she could hack, she was so good at computers and what not, but I did some checking just in case.

Felicity was everything I thought she was, plus more. The loy-key background check I did showed she went to high-school in Vegas - poor her - and then to MIT when she was 17, just like she had told me. It also showed that she had done some computer programing as a part-time job during college, which I assumed was to pay for bills and such.

I couldn't imagine working to earn money. Like I work as CEO, but that's because we need someone who understands the business to run it. It's not like we need the money or anything.

So, here I was, standing outside of Felicity's apartment - another thing I found with the background check - and knocking on the door.

When it swung open, I sucked in my breath. There stood Felicity, her clothes rumpled, her hair fluzzy and messed up, but in my opinion she had never looked more prettier, or _sexier_.

"Oliver?"

Her sweet voice brought me out of my stupor. "Hey, Felicity," I greeted her. "I was wondering if you could do something for me." I held up the laptop I was carrying.

She opened the door wider, invited me in. "Sure, come in." She narrowed her gaze, looking at the laptop.

I looked her apartment. It was modest, grey and white walls covered in colourful paintings. It looked like the kitchen was off to the left, and the bedroom and bathroom down the hall.

"Everything alright, Lissy?" a male voice came from the otherside of the room. I looked over towards the sound. There, looking awfully comfy on the couch, was sitting a guy. He looked around 20 ish, brown hair and wore a grey T-shirt and jeans. I narrowed my gaze at him.

"Yeah," Felicity looked between us two. "Oliver, this is Elijah Daniels. Eli, meet Oliver Queen, my boss."

I noticed 'Eli's' raised eyebrows looked pointed at Felicity. Since her back was turned, facing the couch, I couldn't see the rest of the exchange.

Jealousy raged through me. I had no right to act this way, but I did.

 **Author's note: Hiya! Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you like it anyways! I should update soon :)**

 **Please review! I love them ;)**

 **Xx G**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer: I know NOTHING about computer hacking, and I'm hoping you guys don't either, but if you do, I am very sorry in advance for all my wrong terminology and scenarios. I tried my best to write what it mainly looked like Felicity was doing in the show :)**

* * *

 **Felicity**

"So, what exactly do you need me to do?" I questioned Oliver, still confused about why he was here - in my apartment!

"Uh, I… um, locked myself out of my laptop," he said uncomfortably. "I forgot the password and was hoping you could.. hack.. it open?"

He used all the wrong terminology, but I forced myself not to correct him. Taking the laptop from his hands, I set it on the kitchen bench and sat down on the stool in front of it. I felt a hand on my shoulder just as I was opening the computer and I startled.

"I'm going to head out," Eli whispered in my ear. "I don't want to be the third wheel…"

He started walking away. "It's not like that!" I said after him, but quickly shut-up when I realised that Oliver could hear it. Eli just gave a cocky grin as he walked out the door. I scowled at his retreating back.

Turning back to the computer, I pressed a few keys and hooked a cord that was connected to my laptop which was conveniently sitting right there. I opened a hacking app that I used often on my computer and started tapping away at the keys.

"So, why didn't you just get me to do this tomorrow?" I asked Oliver while simultaneously hacking. "Or why didn't you go to the computer store you got this from and get it fixed there?"

"I wanted you to do it," Oliver said, then coughed. "I, uh, needed you to do it. I had to have it open by tonight, it uh, has a lot of important files on it that I urgently need."

By his stuttering with his words, it sounded like Oliver wasn't telling the full truth about this laptop, but I didn't want to say anything in front of my boss, so I kept quiet.

After a few minutes, I had the computer unlocked. The desktop showed on the screen and glancing behind me at Oliver, I saw he was busy looking at the framed photos I had on my bookshelf. Since he was occupied, I decided to sneak a look at what was on his computer. I opened the 'file' app and started combing through the files.

I pulled up blueprints and pictures of a rich looking man who obviously had no idea his photo was being taken. There were photos of the man walking on the street, getting out of his car, even one through a window of the man's home, him eating what looked like dinner with his family. This was _creepy_.

"Whatcha doing?" Oliver came up behind me, and I startled. Quickly closing the tabs I had open, I turned in my stool to face him.

"I… I got it open," I told him, unsure what to say. For sure he had seen that I was snooping.

"Obviously," he replied, but instead of looking angry, his expression was a mixture of inquisitive nature and was that humour? _No_ ; Oliver Queen had just witnessed me invading his privacy and he was _grinning_?

"Yeah," I turned back to the computer. "I unlocked it and then all these things popped up…" I could almost feel his smirk from behind me. "Uh," I sighed. "Who am I kidding? I'm terrible at lying. I was snooping, plain and simple."

"Find anything interesting?" Oliver took a seat beside me in an adjacent stool. I tapped on the keyboard, doing an automatic quick check for viruses. What? I can't help it. It's my nature!

"Uh, kinda," I replied, confused. If this was his laptop, shouldn't he already know what was on it?

Pulling up the blueprint tabs, I look at him. He's studying the layout design very thoroughly. "It looks to be a warehouse, or a big building somewhere," he mutters - I don't know if it's to himself or to me, but I speak anyway.

"It's the Hochman Hotel," I tell him after a quick glance to the screen. He looked at me.

"How can you tell?" he asked.

I pointed to the writing at the top of the image. In white letters, it said the words, 'Hochman Hotel'.

"I didn't realise…"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say this isn't your computer," I looked at Oliver. He cocked his head.

"But you do know better," he said quietly, softly, looking into my eyes. I took a deep breath, then forced my gaze away.

Decided to ignore all that, I turned my focus back on what was on the screen. Sifting to my own laptop which was still on the bench, I did some quick research, telling Oliver what I was finding out as I looked some more.

"There is a campaign-slash-charity gala going on over there tomorrow night, this guy wants to rebuild a hospital and homeless shelter in the Glades, since there's hardly anything there after the Earthquake. Tomorrow night he is going to tell the public the basic details of the development, and raise money towards the construction," I clicked on the other laptop for a second, bringing up different blueprints. "These are the designs for the construction."

Turning back to my computer, I read some more about this guy's project. "The guy who's doing this, his name is… Timothy Morgan." I glanced up when I saw his picture, grabbing Oliver's (or maybe not his) computer and clicked on the screen. I rotated the laptop around so Oliver could see what I was on about. "It's the same guy from these photographs."

Oliver nodded slowly, studying the photos. He acted like he was just coming to know this information like I was, not acting like he already knew everything like he should if this was his laptop.

I held back from asking outright if this was even his computer or not, decided that I didn't want to get fired after my first day. And did I really want to know the answer? I thought to myself. It looked pretty obvious that whoever owned this wanted to take a hit on this Morgan guy. The laptop was full of creepy photos of him, blueprints of the building his gala was going to be held in, more blueprints of his construction plans. Everything a man (or woman, who knows) to potentially ruin this guys life, his dream - maybe even his family.

Twisting my stool to face Oliver again, I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off before I could even begin.

"How would you feel about going with me to a campaign-slash-charity gala with me tomorrow night?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Oliver**

I tried to concentrate on my work, but my gaze kept travelling to the blond genius at the desk just outside my office. Last night she had helped me immensely with the laptop that I had stolen from a criminal. Now team Thankfully, she didn't ask too many questions, but there was no way she didn't suspect something. I really needed to work on my excuses and backup stories.

I still felt a prick of jealousy thinking about that Eli guy. But then to think of it, why wouldn't Felicity have a boyfriend? She was gorgeous, smart, even funny in her babbling way.

 _Gosh, I really needed to stop thinking about her._

She was so different from any other girl I had met. I wanted to be with her, but not like a one-night-stand that I used to have very often before the Island. I wanted me and her to be together like a couple, in an actual relationship, but I knew we couldn't. I lived a too dangerous life, and if I fell in love, then my enemies would hold her against me, and I couldn't stand for her to be harmed on account of me. Heck, I couldn't stand for her to be harmed, period.

My thoughts sure do travel fast, I thought to myself, glancing up again at Felicity because I couldn't help it. The dinging of the elevator took hold of my attention, and I looked towards it. Someone walked out of the elevator and started walking towards my office. Quickly glancing down at my schedule, I confirmed that I didn't have a meeting until one, so I rose from my chair and made my way out to greet the strangeler.

As I exited my office, I saw the guy stop in front of Felicity desk. _I was that Eli guy from last night._

Jealousy flowed through me, but I pushed it aside. I walked up towards the pair, and they halted their conversation when they noticed me.

"Daniels, isn't it?" I stook out my hand for a shake, forcing my face not to betray all these wrong feelings inside me. This guy did nothing wrong. I shouldn't want to stick an arrow in him for dating a girl I was interested in. _Oh heck, I was more than interested in her._

"Yeah," the guy shook my hand, and I noticed his firm grip. I forced myself not to break his hand. He motioned to the item in Felicity's hand. "Lissy left her jacket at my place the other night, and I forgot to return it last night," he explained.

I pressed my lips together and made my facial expression neutral, not showcasing the full extent of my anger and jealousy and hurt. I would _never_ show my pain, especially over a girl, no matter how special she was.

Felicity smiled at the dam lucky guy, holding up the jacket in her hands. "I was looking for this," she said. "I think I might wear it tonight." She turned her smiled on me, and I felt my heart beat a little faster. _Get a grip, Oliver!_

"What's happening tonight?" Daniels glanced between the two of us. Felicity turned to him.

"Oliver and I are going to a charity gala tonight," she explained. Daniels looked between us again, then raised his eyebrows a Felicity. She blushed. _Was Daniels jealous?_ I thought to myself smiling. Hah, now he knew the feeling.

"Strictly business," I told him smiling but gave Felicity a wink when he wasn't looking. She looked flustered. I smiled. Giving a nod to Daniels, I walked back to my office, unable to get that grin off my face.

* * *

 **Felicity**

Turning back to face Eli after watching Oliver walk back to his office, he gave a soft whistle. "Dam, girl," he nudged me.

"Stop it," I shushed him, glancing back to see if Oliver heard. "He'll hear you."

"He's definitely into you," Eli whispers to me. I shoved him playfully.

"Get out of here so I can go back to work," I told him. He leant down and kissed my cheek.

"See yah, Lissy!" he called out as he walked to the elevator.

"Bye, Eli," I shook my head, glad to have a close friend like Eli to joke around with.

 **Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry about the short filler chapter, but I hope the quick update makes up for it :)**

 **I will be away most of next week, so I won't be able to update for a while. I will try to add another chapter before I leave, but no promises.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews/favs/follows. Also, thanks for the suggestions** _ **highlander348**_ **, I really love hearing from you guys!**

 **Xx G**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about putting the wrong chapter here! My bad. Fixed now :)**

 **Oliver**

Barley listening to Tommy beside me, I nodded in acknowledgement, the main part of my attention going to looking around the room. I took me a while to realise that Tommy had stopped talking. I turned to him. His eyebrows were raised, a suspicious look upon his handsome face.

"Looking for someone?" he questioned, glancing around too.

"Yeah," I sighed. "She said she would meet me here, but I…"

I trailed off when I saw her. Wearing a gorgeous aqua gown, she was absolutely beautiful. The dress had a high neck and a slit in the side of the skirt that cut up to her lower thigh. A silver belt hugged her slim waist, and her blond hair was curled perfectly. She must have worn contacts because no cute glasses graced her nose.

I sucked in a breath as Felicity walked towards us. Hearing Tommy's low whistle beside me, I faced him and gave him a warning look. He raised his hands in a mock surrender, his eyes sparkling in mirth.

When I turned back, Felicity was there in front of me. "Mr Queen," she greeted me.

"What have I told you about calling me Oliver?" I corrected her.

She smiled, tipping her head slightly. "Oliver."

"Felicity," I returned her greeting and nodded my head like a gentleman from the 18th century.

Tommy scoffed beside me. Felicity turned to face him. I introduced them. "Felicity, this is- unfortunately- my best friend, Tommy Merlyn. And Tommy, this is Felicity Smoak."

"Nice to meet you," Tommy took Felicity's hand but instead of just shaking it, he leant down and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. And I thought I was acting like I was from the 18th century.

Felicity smiled and looked over her shoulder at the bar, and then told us she was going to grab a drink. Tommy gave another whistle as he watched her walk away. This time I elbowed him rather than just give him the look.

"Hey, enough flirting with my secretary," I told him. "There was plenty of that earlier."

"She's your secretary?!" Tommy nudged me this time. "Damm, Oliver. Thought you said you were not looking for a girl."

"I wasn't," I looked back where Felicity was asking for a drink, "until she came along."

"Hey, what did you mean by there was plenty of flirting earlier?" Tommy asked.

"Her boyfriend came by the office this morning," I told him, sighing.

"Are you sure they are just friends or something?"

"He was giving back her jacket she left at his place." Tommy nodded his head, letting out a breath. "And besides, he was at her place last night, acting all snuggly."

"Dang. Wait, hold on a second," Tommy faced me, his eyebrows raised again. "You went to her apartment? Why?"

"I had locked myself out of my computer, and Felicity's a tech genius," I told him, but he doesn't look convinced.

"Tech genius, hmm, I do believe you're talking about moi," Felicity must have heard the last of Tommy and my conversation.

"Yes," I smiled at the blond beauty. "I was telling Tommy how you helped me unlock my computer yesterday."

Felicity cocked her head at me, an eyebrow raised. "Yes, I helped him unlock _his_ laptop," she said, with emphasis on the his. I ignored Tommy's look that I could feel from behind me. I extended my arm to Felicity.

"Care to dance?" I asked her. She smiled as she placed her arm through mine.

"I would love to." I led the way to the dance floor and pulled her gently into my arms. Dancing with her was amazing, she was so graceful and poised.

I shook my head slightly and forced myself to focus on my mission. I assumed whoever wanted to stop this project to rebuild on the Glades would strike at the Gala in about 10 minutes. My estimate was based on timing; right now, the night was still early, and not everyone was here yet. I reckoned the criminal would strike when Morgan gave his speech.

Spinning around with Felicity in my arms, I surveyed the room. Recognizing that Morgan guy from his pictures, I saw that he was being led to sit down beside the stage. Just then, the music ended, and then the orchestra started playing another song. That meant that I had one song to find the protester and take him down, preferably with no one finding out that there was a potential killer in the room.

Looking down at Felicity, I smiled softly. I was sad to leave her arms, even though it was just a dance. "I have to go to the bathroom," I told her. From her facial expression, I gauge that she doesn't believe me completely, but she doesn't say anything, and for that, I am eternally grateful.

Slipping away from the crowd, I quietly make my way up the staircase and into a small alcove where I quickly slip into my green leather. I had it on under my tux, which was very uncomfortable, and my bow had shrunk and fitted along my belt, thanks to the latest technology at Star Labs that I might have just helped myself to. I put on my mask that Barry had given me, and was on my way.

Sneaking up another set of stair, I look over the room below, trying to find any suspects. I think back to the guys laptop; he had blueprints of this building, so he must be on a part of the building that you can not see usually, otherwise why would he have wasted his time looking over the designs to the hotel?

A glimpse of light caught my eye. I look towards where I thought I saw it. Noticing a small alcove in a balcony directly across from me, I narrow my gaze. I saw another flash, and I realise it's the reflection of a sniper. It was worse than I thought, but not worse than what I had planned for.

Looking around, I see that there is no quick way to get to that alcove, I decide to take a risk. Grabbing a hooked arrow from my quiver, I place it into my bow and let it fly silently across the room to the balcony above where I saw the sniper. Tugging to make sure it had hooked over the railing properly, I swing right above the dance floor, praying no one would look up and see me. I make to the other side, and I jump over the railing on the level I saw the sniper.

I see the man behind the gun now, and I can tell he hasn't noticed me yet. Sneaking up behind him, I place a gloved hand over his mouth so he doesn't draw attention to us. The fewer people that know there was a killer here tonight, the better. Grabbing a tranq dart from my belt, I stab him in the neck and feel him slump almost immediately. This mission was so easy.

Lifting the unconscious man over my shoulder, I carry him outside and then swing off the outside balcony to another roof nearby, then another and another until I reach the police station. Landing softly in the back alleyway, I push the guy to the wall close to the doorway to the station. I quickly tie him up, and with a pen that I always have in my pocket now, I right on a piece of paper - also from my pocket - I write a quick note, saying that this man tried to shoot Timothy Morgan at the charity gala tonight.

I hear voices at the doorway - someone is coming. I quickly shoot an arrow up to the building above me and land on the rooftop just as two cops come out of the building. They immediately notice the guy standing tied up to the wall, and note between the rope in his hands. One of the cops read the note, and the other looks around, probably trying to spot me. I make sure to stay in the shadows, but just as he looks my way, I see his face. Felicity boyfriend. _Great. He's a cop too?_

I can't help stepping into his view, and quickly firing an arrow and swinging to a building out of his sight. Looking back, I can see that he saw me, his mouth gaped open. A smirk came to my lips as I made my way back to the hotel.

I had to check on Felicity, see if she was alright.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey! so I won't be updating in a while - a few days at the most, sorry! I have an important dance competition going on, so wish me luck!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews/favourites/follows guys, really appreciate them :)**

 **Xx G**


	8. The Gala

**Felicity**

I sipped on my drink, trying to spot Oliver in the room. He had been in the bathroom an awfully long time, and I would have sent Tommy to see if he was alright, but I knew that Oliver wasn't there.

For one, he was a terrible liar, and I knew he was keeping a big secret. I just had to figure out what it was.

I was devising a plan in my head when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket - I always make sure my dresses have pockets, otherwise I never buy them. I pulled my phone out and answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" I answered it. I was sure it was Oliver, and when I heard Eli voice, i couldn't help but be a little disappointed. I hid it though.

"Lissy," Eli's voice sounded worried. "Are you ok? Not hurt or anything?"

"I'm fine," I told him, confused. "Why are you asking? Is there something wrong?"

I heard him breathe a sigh of relief. "The vigilante just gave the station another gift," he explained.

"The Arrow?" I asked, surprised. I had heard rumours of the hero, and longed to meet him and thank him for what he had done to protect this city.

"Yeah," Eli confirmed and continued his explanation. "Anyway, he left a man in the alley behind the station with a note telling us that the guy had tried to shoot up the gala that you told me you were going to tonight."

I let out a breath. Wow. That was not what I was expecting my night to contain.

Eli heard my sigh and fired out questions. "So you _are_ alright? No one threatened you? Where's your boss fellow that you're smitten with?"

I blushed despite everything. I did have a bigger-than-a-secretary-should-have-on-their-boss crush on Oliver, not I would admit to anyone besides Eli, especially Oliver himself. I did _not_ want that unnecessary embarrassment.

"Oliver is…" I scanned the room, hoping to spot him. My prayers were answered as I saw him walking my way, buttoning his suit jacket as he walked. "Right here," I tell Eli.

"He all good too?" Eli questioned. I looked Oliver up and down, full on blushing when he cocks his eyebrow at me, a smirk on his face.

"He's fine," I whispered to Eli, not wanted Oliver to hear.

"Can I speak to him?"

Although I was reluctant, I handed the phone over to Oliver. His expression turned to one of confusion, but he took the phone anyway.

"Hello?" he answered into the phone, understanding coming back to his features when he must have heard Eli's voice. They exchanged for a few more moments, the half of the conversation I could hear was made up of: ' _Yes, she is fine'_ , and, ' _I'll make sure she gets home alright'._

As Oliver talked on the phone, I was thinking. Was it just a coincidence that Oliver left just as the Arrow showed up?

After Eli had told me that Thea was Oliver's sister, I decided to do my own research on my boss. I had known that he was stranded on an island in the North China Sea for 5 years, and last year the 2 main news headlines were his return to civilization and the newfound presence of the 'robin hood' vigilante. Was _that_ a coincidence?

I turned my attention back to Oliver as I heard him say goodbye to Eli.

He handed me the phone, eyebrows raised. "He's a really concerned boyfriend," he comments.

"He does get worried very easily, but he's not my -" I try to correct him, but I get cut off mid-sentence.

"Where were you, bud?" Tommy asked as he wrapped his arm over Oliver's shoulders. "You left your girl all alone in a room full of interested single men, like myself, but as the good friend I was, I made sure no man even talked to her."

That was surprising; I hadn't noticed Tommy since Oliver introduced us earlier, let alone him fending off eager males in my honour.

"Well, thanks for that, Tommy," Oliver gave him a smile, "but I'm sure Felicity can take care of herself." He redirected his smile to me. My heart stuttered.

 _Get a grip girl!_

Oliver talked to Tommy for a few more minutes, explaining that he had to go do something (he didn't specify what exactly) and then Tommy told Oliver what he missed. It wasn't much.

"We better go," Oliver told Tommy and me. Talking to me he said, "I take you home. Diggle is outside with the car."

I assumed Diggle was his driver. Waving a goodbye to Tommy, I followed Oliver out the front entrance. There was a sleek black car waiting at the front (I know nothing about cars, so I couldn't tell you what type it was) and Oliver held open the door like a true gentleman. So far tonight he had been, except for when he disappeared on me. I decided to ask him specifically about it.

He climbed in the other side of the car and told his driver my address. For a second I was surprised that he knew it, then I remembered him coming over last night with the laptop. Of course he knew where I lived.

I turned to face Oliver as the car pulled out onto the street. "Where did you go tonight?" I asked him bluntly.

"I had to do something in town," he said, it very obvious that he was lying.

"Really?" I asked him. "Because you told me before you left that you had to go to the bathroom.

Oliver sighs. "Next time you lie, come up with better excuses," I gave him some advice. "It was very obvious that you were lying."

The driver chuckles and Oliver gives him a glare through the rearview mirror. Oliver seemed surprised that I didn't question him further, but I really liked my job, and really didn't want to lose it. And besides, I had my suspicions about what his secret was.

We arrived at my apartment after spending the rest of the short ride in silence. Oliver quickly climbed out and hurried around to my side of the car. He opened the door for me just like he did earlier. He took my hand as I stood up from the car. Smiling and standing directly in front of me, I had to control my breathing to sound normal.

"Thank you for being my date tonight," he said softly before placing an equally as gentle kiss on my cheek. My face turned a deep red, I was sure of it. Luckily there weren't many street lamps nearby, so it was still mostly dark and he couldn't see my blush.

I watched Oliver get back in the car and watched it travel down the street until I couldn't see it anymore. Making my way inside, I sighed. My crush on my boss had just tripled in size. This was bad.

I thought about calling Eli and asking him over, but I remembered he had the night shift at work. Sighing again, I grabbed my ever-present laptop off my kitchen bench and plopped down on the couch. An idea came to me. I logged on to my computer and started researching.

Reading through the news reports from a bit after Oliver's return, I saw that he was accused of being the hood, but he was released from police custody after the hood turned up on the other side of town when Oliver had an ankle monitor attached to his leg. So if Oliver was the Arrow, he must have someone working with him who would have helped him out then.

I read a few police reports (yes, I hacked into the police mainframe - don't judge me) about a man being seen alongside the Arrow. Apparently, he was tall, black and carried and fired a gun with the precision of someone with military training.

After I read everything about the Arrow in the news and police reports, I started researching Oliver himself. More specifically, if he knew anyone that was black, tall and had served in the Army.

It turns out his driver that had driven me home tonight checked all those boxes.

Coincidence? I think not.

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

A **uthor's note: Hey you guys! I just got back from my mini holiday yesterday [had no wifi or data :( ] and was blown away at all the follows and favourites I had got over the past few days. Thank you guys so much, it means the world to me. So do reviews, so thank you for those who do comment :)**

 **As I wrote the first part of this story, I was watching the sunrise at my grandparent's house, so it really inspired me. Hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


	9. Felicity?

**Oliver**

"Here's your coffee, Oliver." Felicity placed a mug on my desk. I looked up in surprise from my work.

"Where's Gerry?" I questioned her and she smiled.

"I gave him a much-deserved break," she told me.

I eye the mug suspiciously, but then lift it and took a sip. It tasted normal. I shrugged and watched as Felicity sat back in her chair at her desk.

I know I didn't make very good excuses the other night, but thankfully she hasn't questioned me about it. I'm not sure why, but surely she suspects something.

These past few days we had been civil to each other, acting as boss and employee, both of us ignoring the spark that happened between us that night when I dropped her off. I hoped that she felt it too, that it wasn't just me who felt this way. What I felt for Felicity was growing. And that scared me. I had never felt this way with any other woman, not even Laurel. It through off my game in the field. I needed myself to stop thinking this way about her. I needed to concentrate.

I turned my thoughts to the Arrow's business. Right now, we were working on stopping a series of gunners trying to stop any effort to rebuild the Glades. So far they had attempted to shoot up the Gala that Felicity attended with me the other night (they failed at that one), and then last night they had attacked at the Mayor's fundraiser to raise money for housing rebuild in the Glades. Luckily though, team Arrow had been able to work out where the protesters would strike next, and although we had been a bit late, we had been able to stop the shooters before they hurt many people. Unfortaly, two people were admitted to hospital with gunshot wounds from the attack.

Hopefully, the public and the police would realise that although 2 people got hurt, Team Arrow showing up did not cause that, it only helped save many others from harm. The public needed to realise that we were the good guys, that we were trying to protect others, not harm them.

My thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of my phone. I put down the cup of coffee and picked up my mobile.

"Diggle," I answered the call after reading the caller ID. "What's up?"

"I worked out where the protesters would strike next," Diggle told me, getting right to the point. He knew me knew me well. "There's going to be a soup kitchen and shelter set up today in the middle of the Glades, to help the homeless tonight. The news predicts over 200 people attending. I recon that's where they will hit next."

"Ok," I grunt into the phone. "When does the even begin?" I asked Dig.

"In 20 minutes," he told me. I looked aver to where Felicity sat, typing away on her computer. She couldn't see me from here but if she turned, she would see me get into my secret elevator in the wall of my office. That was one thing I never accounted for when having the elevator installed. With Mz Bark, she would be away from her desk all the time so I didn't have to worry about her seeing my head down to the Arrow cave, despite how much I hate that it's called that.

"I'll be down in 3," I told Diggle, handing up the phone and tucking it into my pocket. Glancing one last time to Felicity, I decide to make a move for it and hope that she doesn't turn around.

* * *

 **Felicity**

I beeping sound drew me out of my work. I saved the document that I was typing up Oliver's last meeting notes on and picked up my phone. The notification was from the tracking device that I had slipped into his coffee this morning. I quickly glanced ver my shoulder to make suer Oliver wasn't moving, but saw that he wasn't in his office. That's weird. I never saw him pass me. Maybe I was deep into my work to notice.

I looked down at my phone, realising that I could find out exactly where he was with my tracker; the notification was to tell me he was on the move. I quickly pulled up the app I installed on my phone years ago and saw where Oliver was. That's even weirder. It showed that he was still in the building, and travelling down - that wasn't the unusual part, this was: he was in an elevator in the West side of the building, where there wasn't any elevator.

To be sure, I speedily hacked into the QC mainframe and pulled up the blueprint designs for the building. No elevator should be in the West wall. I glanced over at my phone; it showed Oliver had stopped moving downwards but now was walking so he was directly under me. From what I could tell, it looked like he was on the bottom floor.

I glanced around the room, making sure no one was looking and slipped inside Oliver office. I was exactly what it was like this morning, with the stacks of paper work on his desk and the coffee mug I gave him earlier.

I looked to the West wall. I studied the wood but could find nothing out of the ordinary with it. Skimming my hands over the wood, I couldn't help but think how this was just like a cliche action/mystery movie scene. I scoffed to myself, and just then, a panel pushed open from the wall. I sceptically pulled against it, hoping for it to open, and it did. There before me was a secret elevator. Cool!

I stepped inside like any normal person with curiosity would do, and noticed there were no buttons inside. The doors shut behind me and I spun around with the intent of getter out. But once again noticing the lack of panels, I realised I couldn't. Sighing, I glanced around the small inclosing. It looked like a normal elevator, smaller than usual, but it had the same metal walls and roof that every other elevator seemed to have.

The opening of the doors behind me startled me - there had been no ding to indicate that we were on the first floor. I looked out through the open doors and realised this was not the lobby. It didn't even look like the first floor at all. The room I was looking into was dark, the only lighting source was from what looked like green lights and overhanging bar white lights. I didn't get a chance to look at the benches and table around the room when I heard my name.

"Felicity?"

* * *

 **Author's note: Will Felicity get caught? Find out in the next chapter which I should publish in the next few days. Sorry if it's a bit late, I have to go back to school tomorrow :( All you guys in America and everywhere else that have their Summer break in the middle of the year, I envy you. Well, at least we have 2 months off over Christmas where you only have 2 weeks!**

 **I'm sorry for continuously posting the wrong chapters, I'll try my best not to do that anymore!**

 **If you are looking for a good Arrow fanfic (other than this one, of course ;) no, jk) then _OTPGalore18_ has a really good fic called ' _The Origin of a Man with a Death Wish_ ' which right now is my favourite story. Go check it out!**

 **Anyways, I was wondering if anyone would like to be my Beta for the rest of this fanfic? I just need someone to go over spelling mistakes and stuff, which a reviewer pointed out to me that I needed to fix up :) If anyone is willing to be my Beta or knows a good one, please let me know. Thanks!**

 **Oh, and** _ **highlander348,**_ **don't worry, I am going to use your idea ;)**

 **Xx G**


	10. Chapter 10

**Felicity**

I was able to duck behind a shelf before I was noticed. Well, hopefully.

"What about her?" I heard Oliver's voice.

"Did she see you leave?" another man asked.

"No," Oliver told him and I heard something click. Deciding to quench my curiosity, I peeked out of the side of the half-wall.

The room that I was in was light up by green and hanging white lights and as I strained my gaze, I made out an area in the middle of the room with benches all around it. Actually, they were more like tables, spawn across the room in no apparent order. On top of the table were various devices and the object, the main ones being computers and arrows. I noticed a glass or plastic case on the side where inside, it held the iconic Arrow suit, complete with the green hood, but I saw that the arrow was missing.

As I glanced around, I noticed Oliver standing in the middle of the area, which was weird because he should have demanded my immediate attention when I looked over the room.

There was another man beside him, both of their back was turned to me, but I could recognise Oliver's physique anywhere. I had studied his backside enough times when he walks into his office ;)

The other guy was black, with short cropped hair. I narrowed my gaze and realized he was Diggle, Oliver's driver.

Just then, both men turned around from their quiet chatter that I couldn't make out, and I quickly ducked back behind the shelf were they hopefully couldn't see me. I heard some rustling, and I assumed Oliver was putting on his green outfit.

Once the noise stopped for a while, I peeked out. Oliver and his bodyguard were gone. They must have left through an exit that I didn't know of. I glanced around the room - this time for security cameras, and saw two. Glancing back at the computers, I saw one of the screens were showcasing the live video feed from those cameras. If I was able to get over to them, I could make any proof of me being in this room going away. That was of course if Oliver rigged it so he would get notified if someone was in his secret lair when he wasn't there.

Deciding to risk it, I slowly walked over to the computers, looking around the room for something to shoot out at me or something. Once I sat down in the chair in front of the computer, I breathed a sigh of relief. I scoffed to myself. Yeah like Oliver was smart enough to add technology that would protect his lair.

I quickly deleted any video feed of me being in the room and set it on a loop so it wouldn't display me anymore if anyone checked.

Sighing, I got up from my chair and walked around. On one of the tables a little to my right, there was many arrows, green tips and arrowheads. They were stuck into this object that made them point outward intimadatly.

Walking further, I saw that the other tables held similar things. Two others held arrows, one had guns on top, and the others were full of computers.

So my suspicions were correct. All of them were. It made sense, though. Oliver was stranded on an Island for five years, his skills he learned for survival were also great skills for being a vigilante in Starling City. As soon as he returned from the Island, he started righting these city's wrongs. It made sense - that night at the Gala when he disappeared.

Now that I knew that Oliver was the Arrow, I just thought he was even hotter. I guess the saying was right: girls love a man in uniform; but in this case, it was a man in an outfit that he wore when he saved this city every night.

Letting out a breath, I sat down again in front of one of the computers. This was a disgrace to engineering. The computers were not set up properly, and I intended to fix it. I had to remember that Oliver would probably notice it I made any drastic changes. He wouldn't notice if I made the internet connection better though.

After I fixed that up, I saw that Oliver was trying to find a certain man. The Arrow had found his picture and all his information, but he had no idea where he was. I looked through what else they had on the man. They were trying to locate him using this really outdated program. Pressing my lips together, I knew I couldn't let myself leave them with this slow-as method that would rarely get them any results.

I pulled up another window on the computer and started installing a much better program. I would still leave the other one so Oliver wouldn't know that someone changed something in his lair. The program installed quickly and within minutes I had located the guy with facial recognition via traffic and security cams around the city.

Smiling to myself, I set the old program to alert that it had found their suspect - making it look like Oliver and his driver did it on their own without my help - in an hour when I suspected they would be back by.

Glancing at my watch, I realised I had been in this room for over half an hour, and I should really get back upstairs in case Oliver comes back any time soon. Quickly I closed all the tabs I had used and made sure there was no digital footprint of me touching this computer. All was good.

I stood up and made my way over to the elevator, turning around before the doors of the elevator slid shut. This was a really cool lair, but I was planning on making it better, no matter how hard that would be.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I just wanted to make clear that at the start, Felicity is not noticed by Diggle and Oliver.**

 **You can probably tell throughout this chapter that I have hardly any experience with computers or anything of the sort, so I apologize for all the wrong technical language and everything! Thank you 'highlander348' for the idea of Felicity helping the Arrow!**

 **I'm sorry for the late update - one thing to blame: school. I hate it, except for my friends and the one funny teacher I have ;)**

 **Anyway, I should post another chapter in a few days, maybe on the weekend, and the more reviews, the more inspired I am to write!**

 **Xx G**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oliver**

Diggle and I got back to the lair within an hour. It had been an easy mission: find the shooter and take him down before he hurt anyone. It was obvious that there was a leader who had an army of snipers. Because the guy had at least half a brain, he had set up two different guys with snipers at the venue. If the guy was smart at all, he would have assigned multiple guns to shoot as soon as one was taken down. He had to know that the Arrow was ruining his plan.

I assumed he (the leader) had only a limited amount of snipers, gunners, and he wanted to stretch out however many he had left and attempt - and fail - to shoot up galas and soup kitchens all in favour of rebuilding the Glades.

Or, he could actually be a little bit smart and had a plan all along. I tipped my head, trying to think. The guy could have planned for me to stop all of these mediocre attempts to ruin certain events. He maybe has dozens of shooters, ready to hit a massive event.

Chucking my arrow onto the bench, I grabbed the chair in front of the computer. Pulling up a tab, I searched for any big events happening in Starling in favour of the residents of the Glades. There were going to be a few more charity galas and fundraisers, but they weren't that big in comparison to the others. Aha, there was going to be a combined funeral for every how died in the earthquake. Half of the city was predicted to attend. That's where the guy would target with plenty enough shooters to actually do some damage.

I heard Diggle come up behind me. As he looked over my shoulder at the computer, an alert popped up. The guy we had been looking for had been located. Clicking on the alert I saw that he was currently in an old apartment building on the edge of the city, as far from the Glades as you could be while still in Starling.

I turned around in my chair and faced Diggle. "We could either go after him now or catch him in the act," I told him, thinking. "If we get him now, he might be expecting us, and he would have planned ahead. He might have his snipers ordered to still shoot down the funeral for the Glades victims."

Diggle tipped his head and met my gaze. "You know what we have to do."

I turned back to the computer. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

 **Felicity**

"Felicity?"

I jumped as I heard my name called from Oliver. I knew he would be back sometime soon and I didn't trust myself to act natural as he suddenly appeared back in his office. Of course, I knew how he did that trick, but he didn't know that.

I sat in the break room at the small round table sipping my peppermint tea. It was my third cup because I didn't know how long exactly Oliver would take to get back from his mission and change back into his suit. I almost spilled the tea in my hands when I heard his voice in the doorway.

I looked over my shoulder and there he was, leaning against the doorframe and looking hot as hell. I turned back to the table and placed my mug down. Standing up, I walked over to him. He cocked an eyebrow, probably at seeing me on a break for once.

"I needing a drink," I told him. "Not _that_ type of drink, I wouldn't drink alcohol at this time of the day, this is peppermint tea. I kinda have the opposite effect that alcohol has, it calms you. That one was actually my third cup…" I turned back from motioning to the mug on the table to see Oliver's grin. I took a deep breath. "I'm going to stop talking in three, two, one…"

Oliver chuckled softly. "The workload stressing you out?" he asked gently.

I scoffed. "Something like that," I mumbled under my breath. Louder, I told Oliver, "No, I'm alright." Thinking quickly, I came up with a hopefully believable excuse. "It's just stuff at home."

"Oh," Oliver stood up straight and cleared his throat. "I didn't realise…"

"Didn't realise what?" I asked him.

"That you live with Elijah." Oliver sounded a bit disappointed, but I pushed it out of my mind.

"Oh, I don't," I explained. "Well, at least not anymore." I had semi lived with Eli when I was younger, when my mother had to work late shifts (which was quite often) and I needed somewhere to stay. Eli's mom was really nice and usually allowed me to spend the night in their spare bedroom that eventually got decorated to be my second bedroom. I smiled at the memory.

Oliver cleared his throat again. I glanced up and saw his hard-set jaw. Narrowing my gaze, I gave him a concerned look. From being around him this past week, I had been able to tell a few things about him. One of them was that when Oliver locked his jaw in place like it was now, he was angry or upset about something - not that he'd let anyone know about it. He was that kind of guy, you know?

He noticed my look and discarded it with a shrug. Sighing, I decided to let it go. Stepping past him, I say over my shoulder, "I'll get back to work now."

I feel him watching me as I walk back to my desk, and shivers travel up my spine.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile - school again :(**

 **If you have any good ideas on how I could make Oliver find out that Eli and Felicity are NOT dating - that they're merely friends - please let me know :) I know the suspense and the jealousy might be annoying you, but it's my favourite thing to write.**

 **Let me know what you think,**

 **Xx G**


	12. Thea and Felicity - Girl Talk

**Felicity**

Two days later I was sitting at my desk as per usual when I saw someone walk up to my desk. Glancing up from my computer, I recognise Thea.

"Hey," she greeted me, flashing me a smile. "It's Felicity, right?"

"Yeah, it is," I return her smile. "What can I do for you?" I asked her.

Thea arched her neck, trying to see into Oliver's office. "I was looking for Ollie," she told me. "Is he here?"

Truth be told, Oliver was actually in his Arrow cave. He wasn't here when I got in this morning and once the clock struck 8:30 and he still wasn't here, I used the tracker I placed in him and saw that he was in this building's secret basement.

"Um, he had a meeting," I lie to Thea. I assumed she didn't know about her brother's secret and even if she did, I wouldn't let her know that I know.

"Oh, ok." Thankfully She didn't ask any more questions about the fictitious meeting - I was so bad at lying. Instead, Thea plopped down in the chair across from my desk.

"While I wait for him to get back, let's get to know each other." I widen my eyes in surprise. I didn't know that many people that were so confident and outgoing like that. I guess Thea was just unique.

"What do you want to know about me?" I settled back in my chair, getting comfortable.

"Well, how about we start where you grew up?"

"Las Vegas," I tell Oliver's brunette sister.

"Oh, I pegged you as a country girl."

"Who, me?" I scoff. I am _not_ a country girl - of any kind. "What about you? Were you born here in Starling?"

"Well, in Central City not too far away. My family was on vacation in Central City when Mom was still pregnant with me - I came a bit early and surprised them."

I laughed along with Thea and sighed. Oh, to have an actual family. As if she could read my mind, Thea asked, "Have any other family?"

"Just my Mom," I tell her, giving her my best please-don't-ask-me-about-this-anymore smile.

She got the hint and changed the subject. "Hmm, are you single, dating someone?"

"Nah," I think back. "I don't think I've been on a date since my last boyfriend, and that was 2 years ago. The relationship didn't really work out." I explained.

"Oh, do tell," Thea leant forward in her seat like a schoolgirl. "If you don't mind of course."

"I don't," I assured her. "So I basically grew up with Eli - slept over at his house when my mom was working, we went to school together, you know." Thea nodded her understanding. "He's a year older than me, but in high school, we had this crazy idea to date. We were both teenagers and had never really had a relationship before but we thought we could make us work. I don't think we accounted for all the years we knew each other and everything. It took us 6 months for us to work out we were better as friends."

"Wow," Thea leaned back in her chair. "And that worked? Like you're still friends?"

"Yeah, the best," I told her.

"I didn't think that was possible."

"Yeah, well, Eli's like a brother to me than anything else, and I'm like his sister."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" A ringtone suddenly rang out. Thea dug through her handbag, finally finding her phone and glancing at the screen. "I'm so sorry, I have to get this. It's my boyfriend. Tell Oliver I'll catch him some other time" As Thea stood up she turned back to me. "We have to do this again - get together sometime."

"Yeah, that would be nice," I smiled as Thea retreating form. Was all the Queen family this nice?

I work on the secretary work I have for an hour before my mind wanders. The last time I saw Oliver he was yesterday evening when I left the office shortly before he did. Or did he leave? He could have gone down to the Arrow Cave and stayed there. But why would he still be there?

I glanced at my watch. It was 10 o'clock. Oliver had never come in this late before, and I was starting to worry. Checking the tracker one last time, I confirmed that Oliver was still in the bunker. Biting my lip, I debated whether I should go down there or not. Well, the worst that could happen is Oliver finds out I know - which wouldn't be that big of a deal - but what if Oliver was hurt and he needed my help?

I decided to risk it. Glancing around one last time making sure no one was nearby, I walked into Oliver's office. I ran my hands over the wall for the second time in a few days, trying to find the one panel that needs the tiniest amount of pressure to slide open. Finding it, I slipped inside the opening and into the elevator.

The doors closed almost immediately, and 10 seconds later the doors slid open to reveal the darkroom that I knew was the Arrow Cave. Making my way quietly through the boxes and benches, I hear moaning. I immediately stop in my tracks, wondering about the sound. That sound meant someone was here, and that someone was in pain.

I tiptoed around a shelf and saw Diggle standing beside Oliver lying on a makeshift bed out of a shelf clad in his green leather, his greasepaint still smudged on his face. It wasn't his face that drew my attention though; it was his side.

Stained in his costume was blood - I mean like _a lot_ of blood. I can't help myself. I rush to his side.

"Oliver!"

 **Author's note: What? Two updates in 3 days?! What is this?!**

 **I know I haven't been updating as fast these past few weeks, I'm sorry! Anyway, please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for further chapters please let me know.**

 **Thank you to all the people who did review on this last chapter, I am eternally grateful :)**

 **Oh, and please tell me what you think about me doing a flashback chapter on Felicity's high school/college experience!**

 **Xx G**


	13. Chapter 13

**Felicity**

"Oliver!"

"He's alright," I heard a voice say from beside me. I had forgotten that Diggle stood beside Oliver's makeshift bed, which was surprising because his arms were thicker than my torso.

I turned to face him, just then understanding his words. "He doesn't look alright," I looked back at my boss, and the blood seeping out of his side.

"It's not that bad. He got hit in the head as well, that's why he's unconscious." Diggle said from beside me. "We need to put pressure on his wound

"But don't we need to get his shirt off first?" It was the logical thing.

"Yeah, you're right," Diggle let out a breath, reaching over and ripping Oliver's leather overlay off.

"I know more about medical procedure than you." I scoffed. "And to think that you had medical training in the army."

He turned to me. "How do you know that?" he questioned.

"Uh," I tried to find something to say. "I do my research on the people I work for."

Diggle nodded his head slowly as if debating whether or not to believe me. "That how you found this place?" he asked me, motioning around the room. I nodded.

"I had a hunch," I told him, "and when I investigated it, it turned out I was right."

Diggle continued with fixing Oliver up, pressing a clean rag to his side to stench the blood flow. He sighed while moving through the motions of fixing Oliver up. "I'm sorry," the big man apologised. I looked at him questionaly. He explained, "Oliver and I were trying to stop a bank robbery in the middle of the city. We didn't know that they had an extra person with their crew who was counting on us to show up so he could get a good shot at 's how Oliver got shot," Diggle motioned to his unconscious friend.

"That's why you need someone to help you from behind the computer screens," I told him.

It was his time to look at me questionaly. "Think it through: you go into a building that you've never been into before, unbenosted to your surroundings, and then someone says through an earpiece where the gun men are. That person would be moi of course," I smiled.

"And how exactly would know where everyone was?" Diggle looked sceptical.

"By hacking into security cameras and satellites of course," I told him.

"You can do that?" he asked.

"Duh!" I scoffed. "How do you think you found that guy whos doing all the attacks in the Glades? It definitely wasn't from that crap program you had on there before. You do know that program was released in the year 2003?"

"And I assume there are better ones than that?" Diggle cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, plenty of way better ones."

Diggle sighed, looking towards his friend. "Well, I for one would love to have you on the team, but I don't think Oliver would go for it."

I nodded, knowing that too. Oliver was way too protective; the fewer people who knew his secret, the better. And right now, he didn't have to know that I knew.

"You won't tell him, right?" I turned to face Diggle. "He can't know that I know."

Diggle smiled. "I won't tell him anything, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone either."

I scoffed again, "As if." Like I wanted myself to be beaten up by Oliver Queen.

I was very close to losing my breakfast as I played nurse while Diggle stitched up Oliver's side. Thankfully it was over within a few minutes and Diggle wrapped Oliver torso with a bandage.

I placed the tong-looking things back in the metallic dish and walked over to sit in one the chairs in front of the computers. I sighed, clicked on the mouse and examining the device. "You know this if a big piece of crap," I scoffed, turning to face Diggle who walked over. "Pardon my French.

The big man smiled. Then he got a curious expression on his face again. "Wait, how did you find out about Oliver in the first place? How did you find out about here?" He gestured to the room we were in.

"I.. uh, might have slipped a tracking device in Oliver and followed him down here?" It was supposed to be an answer to his question, but it came out more like a question. Diggle let out a laugh and smirked.

"And Oliver claims to be supposingly observant." He smiled at his still-unconscious friend.

"Well, I slipped it into his coffee," I told him. "It wasn't I planted it on him or something. For all I knew he would take off his clothes that night and the tracker would be lost. I had to be smart." I thought back to what I said. Stuttering to reword my mistake, I made an even bigger fool of myself. "Not that I imagine Oliver taking his clothes off or anything; I mean he's hot and all - you've probably noticed." My eyes widened when I realised my second mistake and I glanced to the ground to hide my flushed and embarrassed face. "Not like that, like it's perfectly fine if you like _like_ your boss/partner like that - I have nothing against that or anything, but that wasn't what I meant. I meant - "

"I understand," Diggle was smiling when I looked up. "I can see why girls like Oliver, but I don't. Not in that way."

"Yeah, of course." I felt so embarrassed. "I often stumble over my words like that…"

"I can see," Diggle would not stop smiling! I made me feel even worse!

Trying to forget about my rambling, I walked over to the side of Oliver's bed. Diggle soon joined me. "If I'm right, then Olive should be waking up soon," he said to me.

I sighed. "Which means I better get out of here before he sees me and has a complete mental breakdown. Diggle grinned.

"Something like that," he told me. He walked with me over to the elevator. I turned to face him.

"Do you think I could help out a it, with like tracking people down or something?" I asked Diggle, wanted to do anything I could for the vigilantes who have been saving our city.

"I don't know," Diggle looked back at Oliver. "As I said before: -"

"Oliver would not be for it," I finished for him, sighing. I really did want to help. An idea struck me. "What if I do help, behind Oliver back?"

Diggle looked at me questionably, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Oliver wouldn't have to know that I am finding the guys you need to catch and what not. You could pretend that it's you doing all the grunt work, and Oliver will be none the wiser."

Diggle sighed. "Fine," he said. "We'll give it a try, but if Oliver comes even close to finding out, we cut it, okay?"

I nodded eagerly. "Cross my heart," I told him, unable to contain my grin.

"And just so you know, you will not be getting out in the field at all." Diggle looked at me with a stern expression.

"We'll see about that," I grinned.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey Y'all! Sorry for the wait, been working on some other fanfictions! So, if you enjoy watching/reading the** _ **Narnia Chronicles**_ **and** _ **The Fifth Wave**_ **and ship Caspian/Susan and Cassie/Evan or Cassie/Ben (haven't figured that out yet), please head over and check out my stories,** ' _ **Caspian's Ring and Susan's Horn'**_ **and** ' _ **A Cluster of Stars'**_ **. I also have a Good Girls fanfic called 'Ginger Schnapps' and a** _ **Riverdale**_ **one called 'Jellybean Comes Home' which I have completed finally! So please, if you like any of those books/movies/shows, please go check them out :)**

 **Okay, enough of the shameless advertising! I hope you liked this chapter, I think it's pretty obvious that I have no clue about medical procedures as well as computer stuff, so sorry! I am no expert in real life stuff, ok? I am just a person who writes about real life stuff. Vastly different!**

 **I also hope that Diggle didn't seem too OOC in this chapter; I don't really know how to write him particularly. Whenever I feel Felicity is getting OOC, I just make her say some embarrassing stuff and rambling, trying to fix it, but all in all making it worse - which I'm sure you can tell is what I did in this chapter!**

 **Well, sorry for the long author's note! Ciao,**

 **Xx G**


	14. Chapter 14

**Diggle**

Almost as soon as Felicity left the bunker Oliver stirred. I rested a hand on his arm, rousing him from his unconscious. He opened his eyes groggily. "What happened?" he slurred.

"You got shot, but I patched you up," I explained.

Oliver sat up and looked around. "Where's Felicity?" he asked and I panicked. _Did he know?_

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly, the opposite of what I feeling inside.

"I heard her voice," Oliver let out a breath as he lied back down. "Or maybe it was just in my head."

"Yeah, probably," I let out my own breath, this one full of relief. A smile came on my face. With Oliver thinking that he dreamed about a girl that he couldn't be with, there was bound to be trouble.

 **Felicity**

The following day, I was sitting at my desk, as per usual - but today didn't feel the same way that other, normal, days did. Today was the day after Diggle and I had talked about me joining the Arrow team - without Oliver's knowledge, of course. I just wanted to know when my first mission would be.

The elevator dinged and I glanced up. I drew in a breath. I hadn't expected Oliver to be here for at least a few days, but now, here he was. He had a gunshot wound for goodness sake! As he approached I stood up from my seat. He nodded at me and I stared after him as he walked past me. He must have felt my eyes boring into the back of his head and he turned around.

With raised eyebrows, he let out an exasperated breath. "Yes?"

Shaking my head, I formed words to say, or so I had thought. "I, just, uh, um - thought you wouldn't be coming in today."

"And why wouldn't I?" Oliver looked at me sceptically. I couldn't let him know that I saw his injury - what do I say?!

"Diggle, uh, told me you weren't feeling your best," I said, hopefully saving myself. Oliver just gave me one last sceptical look and continued back into his office.

"I'm feeling better today, thank you for your concern though," he called over his shoulder.

I let out a sigh of relief. I was safe. I reckoned Oliver suspected something, I guest Oliver had to think it was something other than me being in on his biggest secret.

 **Oliver**

Again, I caught myself glancing up again at Felicity. I had to stop staring at her! I was very wary of her, she acted weird this morning, almost as if she knew I had gotten hurt last night. But she couldn't know that, could she? Felicity did say that Diggle told her he wasn't feeling well today…

Wait - that meant Diggle had talked to Felicity this morning. I had him drive me in earlier around nine, and as far as I can tell, Felicity usually gets in around 8 am. That meant Diggle must have come earlier and seen Felicity to tell her about him. But Diggle wouldn't waste his time telling my secretary to not expect me today, would he?

I narrowed my gaze as a thought came over me. Did Diggle like Felicity? Were they secretly sleeping together? What if he let it slip about _my_ secret? Inwardly I knew I wasn't worried much about the act that Felicity might find out I'm the arrow as I was with the idea of Felicity being with Diggle - with anyone else. I scoffed to myself. Felicity was already with someone. Was that the reason I had the urge to shoot an arrow into Eli's back? Just because he was with Felicity?

I needed to get a hold of myself. I knew that I couldn't be with Felicity, even if she did like me back - it was too dangerous to be with anyone I could really care about while I'm the Arrow.

Did I care about Felicity? I scoffed to myself. Of course, I liked her! I dreamt about her when I was unconscious last night from the gunshot! She was so cute, but it was more than that.

Felicity was kind-hearted, sweet, smart, and very talkative sometimes, but that just made her cuter! I sighed again as I watched her do her work on the computer.

I thought back to her and Diggle. Diggle wouldn't cheat on Lyla, I reasoned with myself. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if there was something else going on.

* * *

 **Author's note: I am so sorry for the long wait you guys! Been real busy with writing a magazine actually! It's really cool :) Anyway, here's your update, hope you like it! I did notice that most of my Oliver scenes are him thinking rather than doing something, so I will try to change that. I will add some more Thea scenes soon, might even let her in on a little secret that Oliver might or might not have been keeping from her;) Also, I hope you like my first Diggle scene!**

 **Hey guys, guess what! This story just hit 10,000 views! Thanks y'all so much fro reading it. I honestly didn't think this would go so far, but with your support, I did. Thank you so much!**

 **As always, please review/follow/fav.**

 **Xx G**


	15. Chapter 15

**Felicity**

"Ok, Felicity, it's time."

I glance up again from my computer with a fright. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Diggle chuckled softly. As I scowled at him, I progressed his words.

"Wait, do you mean it's time for-," I looked around and lowered my voice, "Arrow related work?"

Diggle just smiled. "We have reason to believe that tomorrow afternoon the Glade Wreckers are going to well, let's just say _interrupt_ the combined funeral that the mayor's office is holding for the innocent victims in the Glades who sadly lost their lives in the earthquake."

"The Glade Wreckers?" I scoffed. "That's all you could come up with? Why not something like the Gladiators?"

"That sounds like an alien or something," Diggle shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I've heard about the funeral, it will be a tragedy if people get killed there. What can I do to help you stop the Gladiators from interrupting it?"

"Well, firstly, you can stop calling them that," I roll my eyes again, "and secondly, I need you to hack into all cameras in the church that they will be holding the funeral at and monitor the coms."

"Ok, so firstly," I used his wording against him, "if it's the kind of church I suspect it will be, there will be close to none cameras. And secondly, I assume when you say the coms you mean your com that you will have to hide from Oliver so he doesn't find out I'm helping you guys on this?"

Diggle nodded with pursed lips. "I've taken down the cameras in the lair so as soon as Oliver and I leave tomorrow you can sneak in and work from there. I'll make sure I have an extra earpiece in beside the one Oliver will talk to me through - and I have it connected to the computers in the lair too."

"Won't that be hard though?" I questioned him. "To have two earpieces in and talking to two different people, trying not to let one of them know that they are even talking to the other one?"

"I'll make it work," Diggle smiled and I let out a breath.

"Well, count me in."

* * *

 **Oliver**

"Oh, there you are," Diggle called out as I took the stairs two at a time. I was glad for the second secret entry to the lair, it was getting too risky to take the elevator down here when Felicity was just outside my office. I would forever be grateful to that secret doorway in the suppliers closet on the ground floor that led to a staircase that led down here. It took a lot longer to go that way though, that's why I preferred the elevator when I could. Diggle always took the staircase.

"Sorry, the meeting took longer than was expecting," I explained, making my way over to where he was in front of the computer. "You getting ready for tomorrow?"

"Yep," Diggle turned in his chair to face me, "I think we're all set and ready to go."

"Okay then." I nodded my head. "Let's do this."

* * *

 **Felicity**

"Okay, so you got the com, and I put that tracking device you gave me in my boot," Diggle went over everything one last time.

"I think that's it," I told him. Today was the day of the funeral. It was my day to shine. Well, maybe that wasn't the best phrasing. I was sitting at my desk at Queen Consolidated, waiting for Oliver and Diggle to depart so I could sneak into the Arrow Cave and hack into the security cameras and satellite. Wait, is it really called sneaking if one person already knows you're going to be there?

Of course, I could use my laptop to keep my eyes n the Arrow and Dig and help them, even remotely, but someone could easily see me or my laptop and I couldn't risk that. Besides, it would be much cooler hacking into the government's big camera from the lair.

Diggle's phone pinged and I looked up as he glanced at the screen. "Oliver's says he's ready. Wait for my signal then head down there. If anything goes wrong and we have to return early, I'll let you know."

"Wait, what's your signal going to be?" I asked him as he walked towards the office. "You going to say something through the coms?"

Diggle just smiled as he walked backwards so he was facing me. "You'll know what the signal is when you hear it," he said cryptically. I was very confused, but I put it to the back of my mind as I reached for the earpiece sitting on my desk. Placing it in my ear, I instantly heard voices.

"You used the elevator?" I heard Oliver ask Diggle.

"Yeah, Felicity was uh, getting coffee, so I thought I'd save time by coming this way." I smiled at Diggle's reply. Nice save!

"Ok, got everything?" Oliver asked and I heard a clicking sound. I assumed that was him grabbing his bow from its case. I had heard it before when I snuck into the lair the first time.

"Yep." This time there was the sound of a gun being cocked and I finced. I hated that sound. No matter how many times I heard it in movies or stuff, I always had this weird feeling inside me that I just didn't like.

"Okay, let's go." The sound of a door being open and then shut echoed through the coms. I heard Diggle cough.

"Okay, now Felicity," Diggle's voice quietly ran through the earpieces.

"Seriously?" I asked him. "I thought you were going to make some epic joke or something for the signal!"

"Sorry to disappoint you." You could almost hear Diggle's smile. Shaking my head, I switched off my computer and made my way down to the lair. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Author's note: I am so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while and it's all my fault. Who else hates assignments?! Anyway, here's a new chapter for you all, so there you go. As always, please follow/favourite and review.**

 **By the way, I just started watching 'Pretty Little Liars' (love it!) and I'm only up to season 2, but I'm dying for some fanfiction goodness :). If anyone knows any good 'Pretty Little Liars' fanfics based from season 1, please review or PM and let me know!**

 **Xx G**


	16. The First Kiss

**Author's Note: I know! I haven't updated in a while and I'm sure you all want to kill me, and I'm so sorry!**

 **Well, here's the next chapter and I have to admit, the first part is not my best writing - I am terrible at writing action scenes, I'm more into romance - which you will read in the last part of this chapter, so stay tuned ;)**

 **Xx G**

* * *

 **Felicity**

"Ok, so thermal imaging shows around 300 people there, but there could be more," I scanned the computer screen before me and told Dig what I saw.

"Thermal imaging?" Diggle's tone portrayed his surprise.

"What? You think I was just a rookie? I hack into FBI databases for fun."

Diggle just let out a breath, but I could practically hear him smiling. "Ok, you on the South floor?" I heard Diggle asked and I was about to question what he meant when I remembered he was talking to Oliver.

I couldn't hear Oliver's response, so I hacked into the other communications line between Oliver and Diggle so I could hear their conversation. Just as I got it open, Diggle's voice came through my ear. "Felicity, Oliver and I are in the building. He has eyes on three snipers, and I have two, but we're certain there is more. Make sure there aren't any hiding in the corners waiting to take us down if we disarm the others."

I flicked through the different tabs I had open on the screen. I had been proven wrong from earlier: the Church did have security cameras, ones I happily hacked into as soon as I knew they were there. After scanning each shot that the cameras covered, I told Diggle what I saw.

"Ok, so there are two more Gladiators in the North West corridor and the North, and three more in the South. It's a pretty long hallway, the South one," I told him.

"Oliver's in that hallway," Diggle commented, and I keep quiet, even though I already knew that from listening in from their coms. Diggle relayed the info I just gave him to Oliver and I listened in silently.

Suddenly I heard gunshots through my earpieces. "Dig?!" I called out, praying that he and Oliver were all right, "What's going on? Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine," Diggle replied. "The guns weren't fired near me, it must have been on Oliver's side of the building. I'm heading over there now."

"I'm alright," I heard Oliver say through the comms.

"Oh, thank heavens!" I blurted out without thinking.

"How did you hear that?" Diggle asked.

"I, ah - um…"

"Did you hack into the comms between Oliver and me?"

"Maybe."

Diggle just sighed. I smiled. He should've known that if he recruited me, I was going to hack into something that he didn't want me to hack into. I was in my blood.

I spent the next half-hour or so watching the security cameras, listening to comms and directing Diggle where to go. He passed on the information to Oliver, and if Oliver was suppious on where Diggle knew where all the snipers were, he didn't sound it. Let just hope he stays that way.

It was a while later when Diggle told me through the earpieces that they were finished at the church. No one had been hurt, thankfully, and the Arrow and Diggle had captured many of the snipers but not the leader. Dig thinks that the guy wasn't present at his attempted disturbance.

I got out of the lair before the Arrow team returned Oliver and Diggle tying the guys that they had captured for the police. As I sunk back into my chair at my desk, I sighed. Today was… Well, it wasn't a normal Tuesday, that's for sure. I was exhausted. Guiding vigilantes through churches filled with gunmen could really take a toll on you. At least I wasn't out there in the field. Maybe one day though.

I quickly checked my emails before logging off grabbing my bag and started to leave. I was halfway to the elevator when I heard a phone ring. At first, I thought it was mine, but it was in my hand and not ringing. Looking behind me, I saw a light in Oliver's office. I walked back in there and saw that the light source was his phone, the one that had just rung but now had stopped. I picked it up and saw that it was Thea who called him. Just then a text came in and I read in from the home screen. Thea wanted to know when Oliver would be home.

I decided to drop by the Queen Mansion to drop Oliver's phone off. He would probably be looking for it and I could save him a trip. I assumed he would be pretty tired after chasing those snipers all over the church. But then again he had spent 5 years stranded on an island.

I walked over and waited for the elevator to arrive at this floor. It dinged and I stepped inside when the doors slid open. What I didn't see was the man right in front of me inside the elevator. I ran into him head first into his chest and gasped in surprise. I was about to fall back, just from the shock of it all, but the mysterious man wrapped his arms around me to prevent such an incident.

I knew I should pull back, but I was momentarily stunned at the firmness of his chest. And that smell! I could feel, not only hear, the man clear his throat. Something about that sound struck a memory. Where had I heard that before? I pulled away, reluctantly, from his chest and looked into his face.

"Oliver."

"Felicity, I didn't know you would be here this late." His eyes. They were captivating and held mine with such intensity I almost forgot to breathe.

"I was…" I got distracted by a bit of green grease smudged around his eye. Without thinking I reached up and rubbed it off with my fingers. His hand grabbed mine and I gasped in surprise once more. Holding it captive, his gaze became more intense. "You had a…" I trailed off again in explanation. He didn't seem to care why I touched his face, just that I did. A question formed in his eyes and without him even wording it I breathed out a, "Yes."

His face became closer than ever before and I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I closed the inch of distance between us and pressed my lips to his. It was wonderful. Better than I could have ever imagined or fantasised. Definitely better than any other kiss I had before. He kept my hand captive, but with his other, he tightened it around my waist and I wrapped the one arm I had over his neck. I threaded my fingers through his hair and let out a moan. He was such a great kisser, and the chemistry between us was sizzling.

After a minute he pulled back to catch his breath. We were both panting and the sound of our breaths filled the else deafening quiet.

"I just needed to grab my phone…" he spoke, breaking the silence.

"I have it," I remembered. He looked at me questioningly. I dug through my bag and pulled out his phone. "I saw it on your desk and thought I would save you a trip and drop it off at your place."

"Well, I'm glad I actually came." He smiled and I almost lost my breath again just from the sheer beauty of it. No one should have such a sexy smile.

"I am too."


	17. Verdant part 1

**Author's Note: I know I said earlier that all that church gunfighting and the kiss happened on a Tuesday, but for the sake of this chapter, I'm changing it to a Friday. You'll see why in a second :)**

* * *

 **Oliver**

"Come on!" Tommy's loud voice brought my eyes up from where previously had been glued to my phone. My phone screen with no new messages, specifically from a certain Felicity Smoak. "You need a distraction. Need to get your mind off just some blond secretary."

Turning to face my best friend, I gave him my best death glare that I usually saved for murderers and criminals alike. "You know she's more to me than that," I growled.

He took a step back and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry dude. I haven't seen you so obsessed over a girl since before you were on that island."

"Yeah, well, it's even more than that."

"Which is why you need a good distraction!" Tommy advised again. "I hired a new DJ tonight, and it would be good for you to show your face in your own cub once in a while."

I finally relented and stood up. Tommy had been trying me to come to Verdant for a while now, and as he said before, it was my club too. I should probably go tonight. And as much I didn't want to admit it, I really did need a distraction. Felicity hadn't returned any calls or text since last night, and I desperately wanted to hear her voice. Ever since last night, I hadn't been thinking of much else besides her. Ever since that kiss…

After that breathtaking kiss, she had walked out of the elevator in her car without a 'goodbye', or even a 'see ya'. I had stood in that elevator for about 5 minutes, trying to figure Felicity out. I eventually gave up. I didn't think anyone could figure her out.

Tommy had come to my house in his new Porsche 911, so we drove that to the club. As we pulled up to the valet parking, I just realised how packed the club was. Tommy noticed my surprise.

"It's 10 o'clock on a Saturday night. Verdant gets pretty packed."

We walked to the entrance and the bouncers let us in with just a glance at our faces. "Mr Queen, Mr Merlyn," he greeted us.

"Please, call us Oliver and Tommy." I could almost feel his surprised gaze burning into my back. People always expected me to act like I was before the island, but I had changed. I was actually ashamed of how I acted back then, treating middle-class people like they were trash and assaulting paparazzi. Well, in my defence, the latter only happened that once.

Tommy and I made our way to the bar and took a seat. The bartender made his way to immediately. "Roy," I greeted him with a smile. I had to admit, out of all of Thea's boyfriends, I liked him the most. He treated her right, as far as I could tell, and that was the main thing.

"Oliver," he responded. He turned to face Tommy. "Tommy."

Tommy just grunted in return. "I'll take a scotch."

Roy looked confused, just how I felt. What was up with Tommy? Why did he act this way with Roy? Roy took our drink orders than promptly walked away to collect them.

"Hey, what's up with you?" I asked my good friend.

"I just don't think he's right for Thea," he sighed.

"Well, I think he is, so lets just not talk about this for now." I glanced around the club, my gaze passing many attractive women, but I just didn't feel it. I didn't feel that spark of happiness that I usually felt when I saw a beautiful girl that I planned on 'talking' to later. It was all Felicity's fault. She was making me fall in love with her. Wait, did I just say that? That I was falling in love with her? No that's not true. I was already in love with her.

* * *

 **Felicity**

"Come on!" Eli's voice urged me. "You need a distraction!"

He was trying to take me to a nightclub, but I just wasn't feeling it. My mind had been filled with thoughts of Oliver ever since last night. Ever since that kiss…

I sighed. Maybe Elijah was right. Maybe I did need a distraction.

My best friend saw the relentlessness on my face and gave a victory 'yay!'.

I went to my room to get into nightclub suited clothes - rather than my sweats that I currently had on - and realised I didn't have anything. "Eli!" I called out.

He came into the room and asked what the problem was. "I don't have anything to wear," I told him. Eli stepped towards my closet and riffled through my closet.

"What about this one?" He pulled out a purple dress that I had completely forgotten about and had shoved in the back of my closet.

I reached out and shoved it back into the wardrobe. "Oh, no way. That was from my gothic teenage days."

"Yeah, well, you haven't grown much since then…"

I gave Eli my signature glare. He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Well, the size isn't much the problem. It's very short and the last time I wore it, I had black hair. It's not going to go with my blonde."

"Says who?" Eli reached back into the closet and pulled out the dress that I had fallen in love with all those years ago. "Just try it," Eli urged.

I snatched it out of his hands and walked to the bathroom with a resounding "fine".

A few minutes later, I walked out and Eli gasped exaggeratingly. "If I didn't think of you as a sister, I would say you look good sister!"

"You can still tell me that," I laughed. "In fact, feel free to tell me every day."

"As if," but I could hear the smile in his tone. He walked over to me and piled my hair on top of my head. "You just need a clip and some smokey eyes and some heels, and you're good to go."

"When did you get so good at women's fashion?" I asked him. He just smiled.

* * *

 **Author's note: The next chapter will be up very soon and it will pick up exactly where this one left off. Stay tuned and please review! :)**

 **Xx G**


	18. Verdant - part 2

**Author's note: Hey guys! So I am going on camp today, so I thought I would give you all another chapter before I left :). This perticualy chaper has alot of changing of views, and even has a new point of view in there - so look out for that! Please fav/follow/review, I love to hear your feedback :)**

 **Xx G**

* * *

 **Oliver**

I was still looking around the room, bored out of my mind. I might have been at the hottest club in the City and surrounded by a hundred or more drunk and dancing people, but I was bored.

As I looked towards the entrance, I saw a purple flash. I did a double take. The beautiful woman had blond hair and her dress suited her to a t. She almost looked like… Wait a second - it was her! I almost didn't recognise her, she didn't have her glasses, or her hair up in her signature ponytail, but pinned to the top of her head in an elegant twist. What was Felicity doing at my club? I kept my gaze on her as she walked further into the club. It was then I realised there was a man at her side. It was the stupid Eli fellow. Of course, Felicity would be with _him_ , the night after they kissed, in _my_ club!

I turned to face the bar, hoping she wouldn't notice me. The last thing I wanted was an awkward confrontation. Tommy noticed the sudden change in my demeanour.

"What's up?" he asked. I nodded my head in Felicity direction. Tommy looked around for a moment before turned back to me with a questioning look on his face.

I sighed. "That's her. That's Felicity, in the purple dress."

I heard Tommy's exhale of breath. "Ok, I know I met her before at that Gala, but she is even more stunning in that dress."

I turned to Tommy with a glare and he raised his hands in surrender. "Wow, dude, you must really like her."

"She's… something." It was my turn to sigh.

"What is she doing here?" he asked.

"Like I have any idea." I took another sip of my drink. "Probably out with her boyfriend."

"That's him?" Tommy questioned. "The guy beside her?"

"Yep."

"Hmm." Tommy stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom." He walked away and left me all on my lonesome. Thanks, Tommy.

* * *

 **Tommy**

I walked in the direction of the bathroom for just a minute, glancing back over my shoulder to make sure Oliver wasn't watching me. I was sick of his sulking! IT was time to take matters into my own hands. I walked over to the cocktail tables where Felicity and her boyfriend where. Well, if he was her boyfriend. I sensed there was something else going there. Standing a few meters behind Felicity, I waved to the guy standing across the table from her.

He looked confused, but he excused himself from the table and made his way over to me.

"Um, sorry, do I know you?" He looked around cautiously.

"Hey, yeah, so I'm a good friend of Oliver's."

He looked at me questioningly. "Who?"

"Oliver Queen?" I tipped my head. "Felicity's boss, who she kissed last night?"

"They kissed?! I had no idea!" Eli looked excited, rather than angry - which I took as a good sign.

"Yeah, and neither of them have called the other and talked since it happened. Oliver's really freaking out - not that he would admit it - like ever."

"Yeah, Lissy is the same - staying quiet when she usually is talking a mile a minute and checking her phone every other minute."

"We need to get them to talk."

"Let's do it."

* * *

 **Felicity**

"Come on!" Eli goaded for the seconded time that night. "You love this song!"

He had just come back from wherever he had just been and now was really annoying me. He grabbed my hand in desperation.

"I don't want to dance." I pulled my hand from his grasp. "I'd much rather sit her and sip my drink."

"Chicken." Eli narrowed his gaze mockingly and I tipped my head in surprise.

"What did you just call me?"

"Chicken. You're a chicken," he said matter-of-factly.

"Um, no I am not," I told him.

"Yes, you are. You are too scared to come out onto the dance move and show off your horrendous moves."

"Excuse you, you can't dance half as good as me."

He shrugged. "Prove it."

"Oh, you're on." I stood up and led the way to the dance floor.

 **Oliver**

"I don't dance," I said matter-of-factly for he last time.

"Yeah, you do," Tommy replied. He was trying to get me on the dance floor but there was no way I was going to. "Everyone dances."

"Well, I don't."

"It's literary moving your body to the beat. It's so easy!"

"Yeah, well I'm not doing it."

"Fine," Tommy started to walk away from the bar. "You just sit here sulking then."

I glared at his back. I was not sulking. Okay, maybe I was. I stood up from my seat and in two strides caught up with Tommy.

When he started to give that know-it-all smile, I turned my signature glare his way.

* * *

 **Felicity**

The beat pulsing under my feet, through my body; swaying to the music, it was the best feeling ever right now. I didn't have a care in the world, not even caring how weird I must look with my eyes closed and hands in the air in the middle of the dance floor.

I turned to face Eli who was right beside me and then realised he wasn't right beside me. Shaking my head, I figured he had just gone back for another drink or something. Closing my eyes again, I felt the music again. Did I mention this amazing feeling?!

I bumped into someone but paid it no mind, I had knocked into so many people! Something about this person felt different though. It was definitely a guy, as I could feel the hard chest my back was pushed up against. There was a familiar quality to him - I tried to place it in my mind. He was tall - I could feel his chin grazing my head as he was knocked forward as well. Strong big hands grasped my waist gently and turned me around to face him. I didn't get a good look at his face before his lips were on mine, but the moment they were, I knew who's they belonged to.

"Oliver," I let out a sigh. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine. His hands wrapped around my waist and travelled up my back to take hold of my face. He cradled my cheeks gently in his palms and it was the sweetest thing. Before things got out of control, I pulled back.

"Is there somewhere quieter where we can… talk?" I breathed out, my face only inches from his.

"Come with me."

 **A/N: Please review!**


	19. The confessions

Oliver took hold of my hand and lead me off the dance floor and up a staircase which I noticed before. I assumed we were going to the VIP lounge area which was a bit more secluded, but instead he leads me into a small room. When he switched on the light I saw that it was an office, probably his. He leaned against the desk, running his hands through his hair as if he was struggling - with what I did not know.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

I walked over to him, still leaving a meter or so distance between us. "My friend insisted that I come - I didn't expect to see you here though."

"Why didn't you call me?" We both asked the question at the same time. Oliver looked up and made eye contact with me before letting out a slight chuckle and averting his gaze to the floor.

"I guess we both thought the other would call," he stated. He looked back at me. "What would have you said if you had called?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "Probably something really cheesy about how I needed to be with you. That even though I was your employee that there was something between us and we can't just ignore it. And if you said that the kiss was just a mistake then I would quit my job, because I couldn't stand being in the same room as you and remember that kiss, remember what we felt like together and remember how I'm…" I took a deep breath, "how I'm falling in love with you."

I felt his gaze on me and I braved myself to look up. His eyes were filled with passion, more than any I'd ever seen. His mouth opened to speak, and when he did his words were full of emotion. "Felicity Smoak, I could never fire you. I admit, I'm the same as you as I wouldn't be able to be near you without thinking of those few kisses we have shared, but I can't say the same about falling in love with you."

My heart sunk, it felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces. I turned away to hide the tears welling up in my eyes but he placed his hands on my arms and turned me to face him.

"Felicity, I can't say I'm falling in love with you, because the truth is..." it was his turn to take a deep breath. "The truth is I'm already in love with you."

I raised my eyes from where they had been staring at the pattern on his shirt to meet his gaze. Searching his eyes I found all the truth I needed. Smiling I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed him. His instantly responded and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head closer. His hands that were still grasping my arms pulled them so that my chest was pressed against his.

I pulled back after a minute, gasping for breath. "Oliver Queen," I breathed, my face only inches from his, "I love you too."

He raised an eyebrow, grinning. "I thought you said you were only falling in love with me."

"Yeah, well, I think I just landed." His smile widened and he pulled my face back to his. Yep, there was no doubt about it. I was completely and utterly in love with Oliver Queen.

* * *

 **Author's note: Yay! They finally revealed how they truly felt about each other! I know it was super cheesy and cliche, but I couldn't help myself ;). I also know this is a really short chapter, but I promise to make it up to you with my next one. Please review and tell me what you think about Oliver and Felicity's 'I love you' confessions!**

 **Xx G**


	20. Author's note

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while (so sorry!) but it's mainly because I don't have any inspiration to keep writing. I thought the last chapter left the story on a cute note, but if you want more or even a sequel, please please please review and give me inspiration! If you have any ideas or prompts for the next chapters, please tell me :)


End file.
